


Money Can't Buy You Happiness

by c_castro



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_castro/pseuds/c_castro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world money controls everything... who has the right to live or even be happy. Four friends decide to abduct wealthy public person - Matsui Rena in order to save their friend's life. Unfortunately, they need to be prepared for the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Issue of Not Having Money

_The lack of money is the root of all evil_ —Mark Twain.  
  
  
Four girls were standing around the table in quite huge dark room facing one other. Only one of them seemed convinced with the decision they all made. Other faces showed uncertainty and doubt. It was understandable in situation like that especially with the plan that they put down on paper and even sign their names to a different legal document in case one of them decided to snitch.   
“Its best if we do this tomorrow morning. People like that leave their home early. Without a doubt there’s gonna be driver and maybe even one or two bodyguards. Have you checked on that information?” the youngest question all the others with cruel expression. She only cared about carrying out the plan and could have been called the leader of the four.  
   
“Also, let’s leave her sleeping for at least a day. This shouldn’t take long but I don’t want to see too much drama”. For the first time all three nod in unison agreeing at least with this thought.  
   
“Jurina…and if there’s gonna be some disturbances?”  
   
The girl called Jurina sighed “Just a reminder. Don't call each other your real names. I wouldn’t want to kill our target for your imprudence. Use force if necessary. You can hit the girl for all I care. We only care about the ransom money not about her well-being. I mean let’s keep her alive…that’s a priority. But if you have to cut a finger to prove that we’re serious… no ones is stopping you”.   
   
“I doubt I’m going to cut her finger… but I get what you mean… get her at all costs… Let’s hope, Mayuyu won’t make any mistakes this time”, the girl glared at her higher friend.  
   
“Yes, all I do is keep making mistakes, right Takamina? Do everyone think the same? What’s the point of me being here then? Can you please control your girlfriend, Atsuko? At least for now… I’m having enough of scolding at home from Yukirin”.  
   
“You’re lucky to have her so stop complaining”, Takahashi Minami retorted with a sniff “and don’t get Acchan involved in this. She has enough of responsibility already. She had to find out everything about the girl as there is not that much information on the internet”.   
   
“Like I care… its not like she gets involved any other way. We will have to look after that rich persona and all rich people are the same. This one might be even worse… she has some association with mafia. I mean her cousin belongs to it… who knows what we’re getting into this time”.  
   
The youngest of the bunch, the one who was certain about this decision from the very start, Jurina looked around coldly. Her eyes didn’t show emotions. It just kind of let the other guess that she had a difficult life. She cleared her throat immediately getting all the others attention “if you want to back out of it. Please do. Now.”  
   
Watanabe Mayu looked down shamefully “I didn’t mean it…”, commenting immediately after knowing Jurina’s temper for three years they were working together. “Its just… I want everyone to understand that it is more difficult this time. We don’t know where we're getting ourselves involved in. Obviously we need money that’s the main reason for everyone but… Atsuko couldn’t find a lot of information about Matsui Rena cousin. Also, we don’t use guns very often… only when there’s no other way. I don’t want to repeat my past mistakes… no one died but… they could have. I tried shooting in a leg last time and that guy barely made it after I hit his stomach instead. It’s not that easy to sleep at night after something like it… actually I barely sleeping already from all the stress and preparations”.   
   
Jurina’s face changed for a split second. After that she smiled bitterly “don’t talk to me about not sleeping at night, Mayu.”  
   
The atmosphere got gloomy. During all these years Jurina was the one who lost the most and did the most. She has killed. She has lost people who were most dearest to her. These three girls were the closest she got to family. At the same time she didn’t let them get too close. She showed very little interest in their daily life but always helped out when in need. The world was hard as it is… without any money and permanent income they were hardly surviving. That got Jurina taking any job that got tossed her way. Eliminating targets was one of them. Stealing from banks or from rich people that they despised were also included in her job description. She was too young for all of this but yet… she never complained. Not even once. Others wined about their problems often. It helped them to get things out. Mayu often told them everything after her and Yukirin fights. Long time ago there were more people who would get curiuos about her situation but a lot of comrades had already fallen. Takahashi Minami and Maeda Atsuko also called Atsumina to shorten their names were the ideal couple. Even people who didn’t know them but noticed these two girls wanted to have a relationship like that. Mayu was also jealous as she thought that Yukirin is much colder with her approach. Jurina knew that these two could live a happy life but their main issue, cause of the arguments, was money. Even with all the stealing and Jurina’s help their income disappeared rather quickly. This job should have gotten all of them more money than previous ones.  
  
Jurina looked at the girls who looked back at her. They didn’t dare to speak first. Yes, Mayu had injured people before. Yes, Acchan had all the illegal digging and hacking which would have gotten her in a prison for at least fifteen years. Yes, Minami was quite good at organization and carrying out the plans, she also took a big part in the stealing process. None of them had taken someone else life though. That was the difference between these three and Jurina.  
   
“Let’s discuss this plan once again and let’s part our ways. You need to rest… after tomorrow we can get quite busy and you might not have time to complain about your sleeping issues”. Her voice sounded bitterly but eyes didn’t show the same coldness as before. She knew that these three are the only ones who can understand her. Without having to say the words.   
   
The four girls stood around the table and looked over the plan again:  
   
    
The target’s car will accidentally bump into Atsuko car. That will be the change for others to come closer with their masks.

  * Atsuko will stay in a car without moving so the girl’s driver will have to get out of the car. While he walks closer Acchan will drive away fast without looking around.
  * Other three will use this moment to get closer. Jurina will take care of the driver while both Mayu and Takamina take the girl. If there are more bodyguards they immediately shout for Jurina who will run to help after taking care of the driver.
  * The girl will be put to sleep. They will carry her to their truck. Jurina will carry the driver back to the car and presses the crash signal. Most likely in this case it will take more time for anyone to notice that something is wrong with people inside the car.
  * They will leave all Matsui Rena personal things back in the car in case there can be some trackers.
  * After that Acchan will wait for them here and help with the rest after their arrival.



After everyone read the plan two more times Jurina lighted it on fire.   
   
“For now on use your burner phones and let’s meet her at 6 am”. No one protested anymore as they were already tired from all the planning and had only five hours left for rest.  
   
  


* * *

  
   
Minami and Atsuko lived closes to the garage they were planning to use for the whole abduction business. While walking hand to hand they skipped dinner too nervous to eat anything and headed to their bedroom. Barely speaking they got prepared for sleep. Minami showered first and Atsuko followed up. While leaving the bathroom Atsuko didn’t expect her lover waiting for her and smiled because of the view.  
   
“I was pretty sure you’re already asleep. I think I showered longer than usual”.  
   
“I have noticed” Minami patted the space next to her and hugged her girlfriend after she lied down “Maybe I’m just too nervous to fall asleep… for some reason this job Jurina chose makes me feel uncertainty. Like something bad is bound to happen”.   
   
Atsuko kissed her girlfriend’s forehead lovingly “don’t worry about it. Knowing Jurina… she always gets the job done. I don’t always agree with her methods and I understand where your worry is coming from…I really do… I still dislike the fact that we couldn’t find much information about Matsui Rena cousin but there were cases when we barely knew everything. Look how that turned out.”  
   
This time Takamina nod with agreement and pulled Atsuko closer “I know…I know… you’re right… and we do need that money for your operation… that’s the most important thing now”. She smiled sadly and worriedly and for that reason Atsuko gave her long and passionate kiss. When they separated needing air younger girl smiled lovingly “how about we get some sleep? We have a big day ahead of us”.   
   
  


* * *

  
   
Meanwhile in the other side of the city both Jurina and Mayu experienced quite different atmosphere. Jurina came back to her empty apartment and went to her training room without the intention of sleeping. While Mayu came back home quietly not wanting to wake up Yukirin but found the bed empty. Mayu sighed with disappointment “eh? She’s still not home… does she even plan to get back tonight?”  
   
Mayu asked this question aloud but knew that no one is going to answer it. That’s how it was most of the nights. She either found the girl already sleeping or she wasn’t back yet. Their relationship was going down the hill and Mayu knew it but she wasn’t ready to let go. As badly as it looked she still hoped for some change.  
   
Unfortunately she couldn’t get back earlier because of her job and Jurina’s strictness. She even had to break some promises: the time she said she will cook dinner for both of them, the time she agreed to come back earlier for them to have dinner and watch a movie, that time Yukirin’s mother was visiting and she missed the meeting. Kashiwagi didn’t talk with her for two weeks after it. There were times when Mayu wondered maybe Yukirin has someone else. Some days she was very happy and other days really gloomy. She worked a lot and that was the reason Mayu couldn’t find her home some nights but the thought of cheating somehow appeared in Mayu’s mind. She has never dared to ask in case the answer would be an actual ‘Yes’ and that would mean the end of their relationship. Too many years the two were together to end it like that.


	2. Lone Wolf (The History of Matsui Jurina)

_“Don’t think money does everything or you are going to end up doing everything for money.”_  — Voltaire.   
  
  
Once upon a time there lived a little happy girl who shared her smile with everyone who cared to give her any attention. That girl was born in a wealthy happy family. She had an older sister. Step-sister actually. Her sister’s name was Suda Akari. Even though from the very start her older sister disliked and treated her badly, the little girl didn’t give up. Happy, naive and full of life girl kept on calling her sister ‘Akarin’ and didn’t get angry for all the times she was ignored. The truth was… nothing could have hurt that girl’s happiness. Or that’s how it looked at first. First years of her life was the happiest because she didn’t know about the cruelty of the world. She didn’t know that when someone loses money no one cares about them anymore.  
  
  
She didn’t question it when her parents, sister and she had to move to a very small one room apartment. She didn’t question when her dad didn’t come back home for more than two weeks. She didn’t question when her sister started hitting her to let out the frustration. She didn’t ask for food or clothes when she realized that there was none left. She even didn’t question when one morning her mother simply packed all her bags and left. She didn’t question why she never came back.  
  
  
She didn’t question why her father never appeared in front of her room to tell her that from no one everything will be alright. She didn’t question when strange guys started visited her sister late at night. She didn’t question any of the unfortunate things that were thrown her way… but by the age of 5. She didn’t share her smile anymore.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Are you really fine?”, Jurina questioned Mayu who was sitting next to hear in the car. Atsuko left long time ago and Minami was with sleeping Rena on the backseat. Occasionally Jurina also checked on them through the mirror. Mayu shook her head while holding one hand on the fresh wounds made by a gun. Fortunately it only scratched the surfaces and even though she lost some blood it wasn’t severe.   
  
“We can take care of it when we get back. You bleed out near the car too but I doubt that they will notice in on the sidewalk. I didn’t expect her to have four bodyguards. We should have checked it”, Jurina talked while concentrating on the road and blaming herself for Mayu’s wound.  
  
“Stop it…I’m fine. Also…I might just let Yukirin take care of my wound… in those moments I know that she still cares. Let’s get that girl inside and I will leave first for the night if that’s okay with you…”.  
  
Jurina nod without even giving it a second thought “that’s fine. Also, she’s going to be sleeping for the night either way. Maybe even two days. I think you dozed her a little too much”. One more time Jurina looked through the mirror window at Takamina.  
  
Takahashi Minami sighed a little bit annoyed “well…who knew that she can actually fight? You wouldn’t think so just by looking at Matsui Rena. Maybe that’s just something all Matsui have in common?”  
  
“That might have been just adrenaline. We don’t know what we can do until we are in situations when there’s no other way…”  
  


* * *

  
  
Sleeping girl heard a scream. She jumped out from her bed immediately. Even though it was in the middle of the night and most people in situation like that would freeze she ran out to see what’s happening without fear. Her hands moved on her down when she grabbed the knife and stabbed some old man shouting at her sister and trying to choke her with his chubby arms.  
  
Suda Akari was the one who screamed before but after Jurina’s appearance she froze and stood up immediately. The blood was bursting out of the guys stomach and there was no way to stop it. After a minute or so he was lifeless. 10 years old Jurina couldn’t understand what was happening or why it happened. She reacted on instinct and didn’t think of the outcome.   
  
Later that night both step sisters buried this guy’s body near the kindergarten that was not so far away from their home. That same night they moved out from their small apartment. Also, that same night they met the outcasts and stayed with them in a shed.  
  
10 years girl didn’t smile but still was curious about the world. What makes this world thick? Why people leave? Why the world is constructed the way it is? Why she needs to beg for money from people on the streets and they treat her like shit? Even though our young Matsui didn’t get a change for education she was not only street smart, she also got a ticket in the public library where she have read as much as she wanted and took as many books as she needed. Between the errands from her sister and begging for money - she read.   
  
Read about other cultures. Read how to make things. Read about geography and history. She probably read more than kids at school did. Most kids get a chance at education even if they didn’t want it. They have rich parents to pay for their college or universities. Jurina didn’t get a privilege for neither of it… but she learn everything herself and the things she learn she used in every day life. With proper education the girl could have been a doctor. She even help out with not severe wounds whenever needed. Back then the young girl didn’t know that she’s gonna spend her life not saving lives of others… but taking them. The only thing she knew was… everyone she cared about leaves.  
  
Firstly her parents, then a sweet librarian that she got all those books from. The librarian — Yagami Kumi saw that Jurina was interested in learning things. She even chose proper books for her younger friend. Right until the morning she got hid by a car. Unknown driver who didn’t stop and leave her to bleed out. 10 years old Matsui learn about this next time she went to the library and met with old unpleasant librarian who told her the story not bearing the girl’s feelings and not missing out of the gruesome details. Everyone left. Even her step-sister.  
  
The situation with Akarin of course was a different one. The people that their parents were in debt to just took the girl without a care and used her while waiting for Jurina to return her family’s debt. By that time Jurina learn how to steal…get herself involved in a group that taught her everything. How to steal a car, how to wreck something or someone, how to fight and most importantly, how to win. From that day forward the girl avoided word kindness as a disease. There was none of it in this world. She was convinced with that after her step-sister Akarin got killer. The brokers got tired of waiting and had no more use of the girl. By that time Suda Akari was a sister who never cared about Jurina, did everything for her own good, but she was the only family Jurina had. Already 12 years Jurina never felt so alone in this word as right that moment.  
  


* * *

  
  
The three girls and Rena got back to the shed, hiding the car and dragging Rena inside. Right after that she was settled and bounded to a chair. There wasn’t much different for a girl as she was sleeping. Even Atsuko noticed it while holding her head up and then letting go “wow…you really knocked her out”.  
  
“That was necessary”, Takamina commended with a pout that even her girlfriend is criticizing her work.   
  
“I’m heading out then… need to take care of this”, Mayu mentioned while showing them her hand.  
  
“You sure you don’t need me to take care of it?”, Jurina questioned one more time with a hidden concern but cold expression. “Also…you two can take care of this one while she’s still sleeping, right? I need to make the announcements about her abduction, give a burner phone number so they can reach us… hopefully we can finish the work as soon as possible… Oh, and I’m driving you back home. Like you mentioned Yukirin can take care of it”, Jurina added with a bit of sarcasm and walked out first without waiting for an answer.  
  
Mayu waved at Takamina and Atsuko, while stealing a glance at calmly sleeping Rena and rushed off after Jurina. Knowing the girl well enough to realize that she might just drive off without her if she has to wait for longer.  
  


* * *

  
  
By the age of 15 Jurina had met more people that she could count. One way or the other they somehow disappeared from her life. Most of them died. That’s when she accepted the fact that everyone around her dies sooner or later and stopped caring about people. She let herself being used when needed, she killed couple of people for job and the need of money. For a long time she only got a proportion of ‘earned’ money and barely made a living of it.  
  
Right around that time she met Takahashi Minami and Maeda Atsuko who were already a couple. Jurina decided to exchange her old gang for the new one and became the leader. She remembered herself saving a person long time ago…people would probably call it a saving… and decided to do that once again after meeting Mayu. The girl was like a slave, barely walking, barely breathing, barely eating or sleeping. Jurina infiltrated  herself in a group that Mayu belonged to. Merely got both Mayu and herself out of there alive and had to keep on hiding and surviving the best way they could. It was small jobs usually. Something that didn’t cough other attention and didn’t leave much of impression so other groups wouldn’t get interested in their work.  
  
As much as they did it was never enough. Especially not enough when 17 year old Jurina learn about Atsuko illness. She hated her weakness for the mare fact that she once again let herself care about people. Even if was just these three people… it was even the same amount as she lost in her childhood. Her father, mother and Akarin. So for half a year she disappeared and didn’t look back. She left Atsuko with her ilness, Mayu with her weird Yukirin obsessions and complains how they barely manage to survive and pay for rent, Takamina who got desperate by a day knowing about her lovers condition and without a chance of doing anything about it.  
  
She left and come back only after a phone call. For the very first time in all these years Takamina used not a pleading intonation but imperative one. Especially by saying Jurina’s name. Two hours later Jurina was already at their place and learn that Atsuko illness progressed. That night she promised to save her. Lung cancer… Jurina remember reading about it… one of the vital cancers that people barely survived from. Still, Takamina was ready to jump from a bridge herself and her desperation rubbed on Jurina.  
  
Small jobs didn’t help out anymore. They needed something big… something that couldn’t be missed… someone like… Matsui Rena that appeared in newspapers as one of the most influential and wealthy person almost every month. That might be their last job considering the complications that they might encounter… but they’re certainty going out with a bang. 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2.5**  - Calmness Before the Storm

  
  
Mayu walked slowly after Jurina dropped her off near her home. She didn’t rush not sure if Yukirin was actually at home because most of the time she wasn’t. Still Mayu had hope. The same hope she kept on holding on everyday. To Mayu’s surprise she saw the light inside and realized that her girlfriend is actually back.  
  
Yukirin was even making dinner and didn’t hear Mayu coming in at first. Only when Mayu came into the kitchen and hugged her from the back she tensed up and relaxed at once recognizing her lover just by her scent.  
  
Mayu kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and looked at the food “smells nice”.  
  
Yukirin laughed at Mayu’s comment “don’t expect anything good though… you know about my cooking skills”.  
  
Mayu nod her head and didn’t seem to care “yes… but I can eat anything you make…Do you need some help?”  
  
“You could take the plates out”, Yukirin answered with a short smirk and watched her girlfriend doing just what she asked. At the same moment she noticed that something is wrong with her hand. “Mayu…is that blood???”  
  
“Oh… that’s nothing serious…It doesn’t even hurt”. Mayu answered dismissively too happy to worry about something that meaningless.  
  
Yukirin stopped whatever she was doing and walked up to Mayu hitting her on the other hand “nothing serious? There’s blood! It’s serious! Sit down I am taking care of your wound first! What you got yourself into?”  
  
Mayu sat on the chair knowing well enough that its better not to argue with her girlfriend at moment like this. “Just some side job… but everything ended well…”  
  
Yukirin cursed under her breath shooting daggers at Mayu “ended well but you’re hurt? That doesn’t sound like ‘well’ to me…”  
  
Yukirin sat in front of her girlfriend and concentrated on her wound. She was too serious to care or even remember about the food that she was making. Mayu also forgot about it just admiring Yukirin and couldn’t hide the smile that appeared up on her face time after time.  
  
“Is that something to smile about?” Yukirin snapped at Mayu angry because the girl looked at this so lightly.  
“Yes…you’re taking care of me. That’s good enough reason for me”.  
  
“You’re an idiot”, Yukirin commented angrily but smiled at Mayu’s words as well. The only difference was that she tried to hide the smile and pretend to be as pissed off as before.  
  
Mayu noticed the gesture but didn’t comment on it letting Yukirin have her moment.  
  
Ten minutes later both girls remembered about the food that wasn’t edible anymore. “Maybe we should order Chinese…” Mayu commented while biting her lip a little bit relieved that she didn’t have to eat Yukirin’s dish.  


* * *

 

“She has just woken up. We haven’t said anything but she keeps on talking whenever someone walks into the room…” Takamina told Jurina at the same moment when the girl in question walked out into the room.  
  
Jurina has just gotten into the place and nod shortly. She drove as fast as possible after Takamina’s call. “Its still morning… continue with your daily routines… the announcement about abduction should start appearing in television around 3 pm, maybe 4 pm. I don’t think they will wait until the evening news. She’s an important person in public eyes. I can take care of this girl for the day”.  
  
“You sure? I heard that Mayu plans on coming only after lunch. She called early in the morning… I’m pretty sure she was in the bathroom while making the call, and told us that Yukirin is in good mood… so Mayu plans on staying in bed. And yes… that’s exactly what she said”. Takamina ended her sentence with reserved judgment.  
  
“Take your time… that’s just the beginning of our mission. At least go and take a shower, eat breakfast. I can look after Matsui for few hours. Is her eyes covered?”  
  
“Yes, we left it as it was. Also, its a good thing that the room is sound proof or she would probably hear our conversations”.  
  
Jurina had to agree with it. She personally took care of the room so they could act freely when outside of it. Whenever they got inside they were suppose to wear masks and used voice changing devices. “I guess I don’t need to cover my face for now… what did she tell? I don’t want that girl to know how many of us there are”.  
  
“Nothing important… at least we believe that’s something wealthy people like her say in situations like that usually say…” Atsuko commented after appearing behind her girlfriend. “The point of her speech was…that we will regret it”.  
  
“Yes…predictable”. Jurina had to agree once again and waited until Atsumina couple left the building not rushing to meet Matsui Rena. At the same time, Jurina realized that she needs to bring that girl water. She must be really thirsty after being knocked out for all night. Jurina was truly surprised how she woke up this early. All of them guessed that her recovery will require at least two days.  
  
Jurina looked at the clock noticing that she has more than enough time until everyone in Tokyo and probably all Japan finds out about the abduction. She took the water and stepped inside the room.  _Let’s see what kind of person you are, Matsui Rena._


	3. What We Got Ourselves Into

_“As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them.”_  - J.K.Rowling  
  
  
Slowly Jurina walked in the room where they held older Matsui captive. She was certain that Rena already knew about her appearance before opening the doors. Usually, when you have your eyes covered other senses intensifies.  
  
At this point Rena should have hear the steps but for some reason stayed quiet. Maybe she talked a lot before and got tired of using words that meant nothing to others.  
  
Jurina didn’t bother putting on face mask as she already told to Takamina and Atsuko before but took voice changing device planning to have a little chat with a girl and knowing that she will need it not to get recognized.  
  
“I wonder… should I feel flattered for having such a high/well known/wealthy persona in front of me? That’s something you get to say only once in a lifetime”.  
  
Even in this unpleasant and unfortunate situation Rena still answered bitterly “I haven’t been given a choice. So you feeling flattered is out of place and unnecessary”.  
  
“Pretending to be strong? I admire that… well… not really. But its better than crying and asking for mommy. I guess you are used to getting everything on a silver platter… must be nice”.  
  
“When you’re ready to work hard and earn it…you get what you deserve”, Rena once again answered coldly but a shiver could have been noticed on the older girl. She was obviously just trying to keep the brave face on knowing that nothing would change even if she cried.  
  
Jurina laughed because of the answer but didn’t comment on it. Her laughter with this device sounded truly weird so she stopped herself not wanting to hear that sound again.  
  
“I wonder… have you been abducted before or something? Four bodyguards a little bit too much for a simple ride…don’t you think? Makes me wonder why you need so many”.  
  
“Don’t worry…soon you will find that out”, Rena answered in a threatened manner but it didn’t sound like empty promises. Older Matsui sounded convincing and even Jurina stopped in her tracks for few seconds with a honest wonder.  
  
“Obviously…you can’t give me any spoilers? I don’t always ask for those…I enjoy the unknown… like in a movies or books… you wait with excitement what’s about to happen next… if that’s something you predicted…or something you wouldn’t have guessed in a hundred years that could happen. That’s quite enjoyable… real life is a little bit different though… its helpful to know what someone means”.  
  
“Can you at least give me some water?” older Matsui asked out of a sudden avoiding younger Matsui speech.   
  
Jurina squinted her eyes with wonder while stepping back.  
  
“We can agree to something…give me a hint…and I will give you some precious water… because you know… in my world it costs a lot… so I can’t waste it”  
  
“If you want to get a lot of money…you’re clever for choosing me… yes, my parents could give you everything we have for my life… that’s the truth and there’s no point in hiding it. But I doubt you get enough information about my relatives…”  
  
“Your cousin? We are wondering if that are rumors or if we might have some complications”.  
  
“It simply depends on what you’re willing to do”, Rena whispered more quietly and for some reason didn’t comment more even when Jurina tried questioning again.  
  
Younger Matsui walked around the room stealing short glances at blindfolded girl that seemed scared but not as much as Jurina would have predicted.  
  
Jurina questioned that maybe people with so many money don’t fear things that could happen to them because they believe that money can solve everything. Without asking for Rena’s confirmation Jurina convinced herself that its the case.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Around 3 or 4 am everyone in Japan find out about the abduction of Matsui Rena. The police promised to search for the girl everywhere they can, meanwhile Rena’s parents spoke directly during the evening news and asked for the abductors not to hurt their child and just tell what they want.  
  
Watanabe Mayu appeared around that time with happy smile plastered on her face and not trying to hide it.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”, Takamina asked in a mocking way even though she knew why this girl is so happy about when in the morning Mayu herself told them that she’s staying with Yukirin for longer. Having a calm and relaxing morning experience but everyone realized that she also had other things in mind.  
  
Atsuko were watching the evening news sitting in front of her computer and used one more laptop to read all the online articles about the subject. There were a lot of speculations why Matsui Rena could have been abducted but for some reason no one thought that it might be just money related.  
  
Jurina sat on her chair in the corner quietly staring at the wall. She hasn’t spoken much from the moment Atsumina couple appeared.  
  
Mayu looked around curiosity “did that Rena woke up already?”  
  
“In the morning… she kept telling us that we’re going to regret this. I don’t know what she told Jurina though…” Minami commented with a hint that they are still waiting to hear some information from Jurina herself.  
  
The girl sat in the same position as before with unreadable expression. So Mayu decided to try and get answered in the best way she could, walking closer to Jurina and squatting down next to her “come on, tell us something. I didn’t come here just to sit around and do nothing. When are we going to contact her parents?”  
  
Mayu waited patiently for about a minute and her intense stare won Jurina over. Or most likely Jurina disliked the fact that she’s being watcher for so long.   
  
“Tomorrow morning or around lunch… let them worry… Atsuko needs to get one more burner phone… you lost one during the shooting, didn’t you?”  
  
Mayu scratched her head and smiled sheepishly “oh…yes… I guess that happens when someone shoots you in the arm. Not my fault though…” she added soon enough so everyone would remember this fact.  
  
Jurina stood up from her chair walking off to the other room. All the other three girls looked at each other a bit confused and Mayu whispered what everyone was thinking “still she didn’t give us any answers”.  
  
Jurina came back to the room with mask on her face and bottle of water in the other.  
  
“I haven’t even though of that”, Mayu once again was the first one to comment.  
  
“She asked for it…”  
  
“When? You have been here since we came”, Takamina commented a bit confused.  
  
“I don’t know…three hours ago…” Jurina shrugged honestly not caring how much time has passed. When all three of her comrades looked at the girl again, Jurina added “I’m not one of her servants to run around and giving her everything that she wants. She’s lucky enough that I’m actually bringing it”.  
  
No one argued with that remembering Jurina’s temper and letting the girl to go and visit their hostage. Only when Jurina left Mayu clapped her hands announcing “well…if you’re going to work with your computer and Jurina is occupied with Rena I’m going to get us some food… oh by the way, don’t call me…I think I left my phone back at home”.  
  
“Fine…just come back soon”, Takamina smiled in a friendly manner and put both of her hands on Atsuko’s shoulders giving her lovers a massage “How about your research?Did you find something new?”  
  
While Takamina questioned her girlfriend Mayu smiled to herself from the scene as they did look like an old married couple, and turn around walking out quite happy with how this day was going.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Rena had a lot of time to think and consider her options. She has been up from the very morning not sure about how much time has passed as she had no way how to know it.  
  
She had two visitors during the day. She was pretty certain that the first two where a couple. A couple that actually listened to her words and got scared or at least worried even if they tried to convince each other that its just something that anyone who has been abducted would say.  
  
Her second (or you can call it third) visitor was quite curios about Rena’s bodyguards as if she hasn’t done her homework. (Haven’t found out everything that there’s is to find out about Matsui Rena).  
  
One thing Rena was sure of was that no matter how hard they tried and how much by this point they new… they haven’t found out enough about Itano Tomomi. Her cousin. Her third visitor mentioned that they know about the rumors but… they don’t even imagine of what kind of things Tomomi is actually capable off.  
  
After all, that is the reason why Rena has so many bodyguards and there are always people surrounding her. Even her parents are aware of the situation, not talking about it, not discussing but quietly trying to handle it.  
  
Alone in a dark room (or you can say that all she saw was darkness because of ligament on her eyes) Rena had enough of time to try and free herself. If only it was as easy as someone who has seen many action movies would hope.  
  
After two hours of trying to move her hands and get some friction Rena had to give up realizing that there’s no hope with that. On the other hand, her legs weren’t as tightly bonded as her hands. Older Matsui decided to test this presumption as it appeared that two different people took care of her imprisonment.  
  
She tried moving her legs but did this in a slow and patient way at least knowing that rushing it off won’t help at all. About the time when she had done some progress and felt proud of herself she heard footsteps.  
  
Not seeing things helped her hearing and she guessed that its the same person from before. Rena still tried to count how many abductors there were. It would be crazy to try the abduction of someone with only three or four people.  
  
She remember seeing some at the scene in the morning. Last morning… maybe even a day before. Rena couldn’t know the exact time how long she was in this place and how long she slept. She just tried to guess how many of them there could be.  
  
It wouldn’t change the situation in any way but at least she would know with whom she’s dealing with.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Mayu left she come right back. The girl was panting and tried to catch her breath when Takamina and Atsuko stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her with confusion.  
  
Mayu stood in one place for few seconds still trying to catch her breath and finally spoke “have you seen the news?”  
  
“What? Of course we have…what do you think Atsuko kept on doing for the last couple of hours?”  
  
Mayu rolled her eyes a bit annoyed and repeated her question “have you seen the news like now? I don’t know…like a minute ago?”  
  
Because of Minami and Atsuko confusion Mayu added “write… Matsui Rena car explosion or something and you will probably find information about the incident… at least that’s what can you see all around the city… where is Jurina?”  
  
“She just went to bring water for Rena. You have disappeared for like a minute Mayu…nothing major happen during that time”.  
  
“Oh no! Something major definitely happened! Check it up!” Mayu commented and rushed to the room where they held Rena stopping right in front of it when she remembered the mask and only this kept Watanabe from entering the room sooner.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, inside of it Jurina stood with a glass of water in her hand and questioning look because somehow Rena recognized that its the same person from before.  
  
“It took me some time to bring you that water you have required… what do they say in restaurant’s? Sorry for being late?” younger Matsui added bitterly guessing that Rena spends all of her lunches and dinners in places like that.  
  
Rena licked her lips practically sensing the water “I don’t care how long it took…could you just give it to me?”  
  
Jurina snickered but stepped closer to the girl not really rushing but once again using sarcasms “you’re welcome by the way”.  
  
“Do you want me to thank you? For holding me here because of my money and not even giving me a drop of water for almost a day? Well…I guess for that long because I don’t have a watch to confirm it”.  
  
Jurina’s jaw tightened “I could just turn around and leave you without it. So stop complaining”. Finally Jurina stopped in front of Rena leaning a bit and giving her some water.  
  
Obviously the girl drank it as if her life depended on it. Which was true considering the fact that they haven’t provided her with food.  
  
“Is there any point of me being blindfolded? I’m pretty sure you’re with a mask”.  
  
Jurina rolled her eyes at the comment “you’re quite demanding aren’t you? Used to getting everything that you want?”  
  
“No…I’m used to fight for what I want”, Rena commented quietly but at the same time loud enough for Jurina to hear. Also she used this moment to free her legs completely and wrapped them around Jurina’s waist.   
  
Something that there’s no way in hell the girl would have expected.  
  
Rena used this moment of confusion from her abductor’s part and swayed her head forward wanting to hit this person in the face and not really caring which part she might wound.  
  
Surprisingly Rena’s hit was quite accurate and she let go off pressure from her legs just at the right time.  
  
Jurina fell back on her back and because Rena’s forehead hit her in the eye it was possible to predict that she might have bruise on her eye.  
  
Ironically Mayu showed up just at the time to witness this scene with question written all over her face and caught Jurina just at the right time.  
  
“I’m going to kill you! Hey! Let go of me!” she tried free herself from Mayu’s grip.  
  
“We have more serious problems now”, Mayu whispered quietly in her ear, pretty sure that Rena didn’t hear this part.  
  
Older Matsui realized that there’s no point fighting anymore when second person appear. She should probably even feel grateful for that person or who knows… that one with angry voice might actually kill her.  
  
Jurina forgot to use the voice changing device and for a change Rena heard her voice, only confirming her guess that at least one of her abductors is a girl.  
  
Jurina calmed down a little bit and they tie up Rena’s legs once again. This time without any chance of escape.  
  
Mayu put one hand on Jurina’s shoulder “we need to talk outside”. Sounding unusually serious.  
  
“I will be back”, Jurina threatened Rena, glaring at the girl who couldn’t even see her but walked out with Mayu in already composed way.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
No one questioned Mayu anymore when Atsuko played the news which they have missed and which have been released to the world only few minutes ago.  
  
According to recent reports Matsui Rena’s car has just exploded in her backyard. Experts found that the bomb has been build-in the car few days ago with a hint of attempt murder.  
  
Matsui Rena planned to take her trip this evening that should have taken her at least two or three hours. Exact time that the bomb would have exploded.  
  
We doubt that its the work of same abductors. At this point Rena’s parents are thanking those people for saving their daughter’s life.  
  
What a surprising turn of events and who wants to see Matsui Rena dead? These are the questions that we can’t answer to.  
  
Four girl stood around Atsuko’s laptop watching the news and shared a confused look. “Okay wait… so are we count like heroes by this point?”  
  
“We are not heroes, Mayu… but that’s… weird”. Jurina commented actually showing thoughtfulness on her face. Letting other three know that she’s just as surprised as all of them.


	4. Lonely Soul (History of Matsui Rena)

_“Everyone wants to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down.”_ — Oprah Winfrey.  
  
Matsui Rena — born into a wealthy family, never having problems with money could do whatever she wanted with her life. In her childhood Rena spend most of her days playing with friends, going to Disneyland, flying around with her parents private plane, and simply put — travelling the world.  
  
Young Matsui Rena spend all of her childhood seeing country after country, learning about different cultures, meeting new people — without a doubt enjoying every second of her youth.  
  
It should be pointed out that she was also surrounded by people who cared about her. Two loving parents and a sister who adored her. Matsui Rena was a happy kid.  
  
Unfortunately even if we are happy as children with our innocence in tact, there are things that people just can’t control and that’s why by the age of seventeen Rena lost the person closest to her — Matsui Sakiko, her older sister.  
  
It happened in a blink of an eye when the tragedy struck unsuspecting family. Thinking of a fact that it was just a simple ride like every other that two sisters shared… but something was off from the very start.  
  
Younger Rena weren’t that worried by her sister’s speech as she had heard it many times before. No matter how many times Sakiko spoke and worried nothing of the sort happened so Rena thoughts that its just one of those times.  
  
Sakiko kept telling her sister about Itano Tomomi, their cousin that wanted all the money and power no matter what it would cost. Sakiko seemed pretty sure that this time… Tomomi is ready to take a big step and get rid of them. If both Matsui sisters would disappear…they parents would have no other choice but to give their property to Tomomi.  
  
It was just speculations (or that’s what Rena thought). Young girl heard a lot of stories about the cruelty of her cousin… they met only a couple of times through the years as their parents avoided relations but both of those times Tomomi just snickered at the sisters and always added mysteriously “we will meet again”.  
  
Despite all the rumors Rena tried to believe that they are still a family so maybe everyone is worrying without a reason. Her innocence was washed away pretty quickly.  
  
Someone tampered with their breaks and Matsui Sakiko couldn’t control the car. They crashed into brick wall and Sakiko died instantly.  
  
Barely conscious Rena saw it but had no strength in herself to get out of the car. Staring at her lifeless sister she wondered if she actually wanted to stay in this world as at any second car was going to burst into flames.  
  
The car would have exploded with Rena inside if not a stranger who ran around the car, firstly checking on Sakiko, but after realization that the girl is dead, run around once again checking on Rena this time.  
  
Rena saw everything as if through fog, all she could remember — that stranger’s eyes. Also, the fact that it was just a simple girl — probably even younger than her.  
  
Rena didn’t even get a change to thank her savior after she woke up in a hospital few days later. Nurses told her that some girl found her in a car and called an ambulance but left when they arrived without telling anything at all.  
  
At the same time, Rena got a confirmation about her sister’s death. Matsui Rena’s life changed utterly from that day.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Locked in a dark room Rena had a lot of time to reflect on her life and decisions. She mostly thought about her sister. Somehow Rena had a bad feeling about all of this abduction. Yes, of course she should be scared and worried because of these people…but maybe that’s Tomomi work after all.  
  
But if not… who knows what her cousin might have in mind. Without a doubt Itano Tomomi won’t miss out on using this situation to her advantage and these people have no idea what they got themselves into.  
  
Rena heard familiar steps when the same person from before came back again. Maybe to kill her now? The girl threatened her before and at this point Rena didn’t know what to expect.  
  
“Someone is trying to get rid of you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m asking if someone is trying to get rid of you…” the girl snickered making fun of the whole situation, actually even enjoying it “your parents just thanked my friends and me for saving your life…your car exploded and you planned to going on a trip today… so obviously someone is trying to get rid of you… who might that be?”  
  
Rena kept quiet trying to keep up with her own thoughts: A bomb in my car? But everyone checks the car so thoroughly… maybe they didn’t this time…because of my sudden disappearance?  
  
“Did anyone got hurt?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did anyone got hurt?” Rena repeated worriedly.  
  
“How could I know?” the girl got annoyed but at the same time a bit surprised of a question“They haven’t told about it on the news…so probably not. You haven’t told me who’s trying to hurt you though…I mean… besides me”  
  
“My cousin”  
  
“Your…what?”  
  
“My cousin that you barely have any information on. If you’re worried that she might storm in here to save my life…don’t worry… she definitely has other plans on her mind. I don’t even want to imagine what she will think of now after you decided to announce to the whole world that I have been abducted… I’m mean… you did, right? Otherwise my parents would’t have thanked for saving my life”.  
  
“You catch on things…” Rena heard a sigh guessing that she definitely left some questions in this girl’s mind.  
  
Without commenting the girl turn around and left the room, leaving Rena alone with her thoughts again. So Tomomi is going that far… even getting public… is she tired of waiting and playing nice? Things are about to change…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
With time Matsui Rena distanced herself from people. Most of them only cared about her money so its not like she lost anyone important.  
  
In her 24 years of life Matsui Rena has never fallen in love. Its not like she avoided feelings but for some reason she never got interested in someone to the point where she would be ready to risk it all. First of all, her love would be in danger, secondly, what if they only cared about the money.  
  
Rena learnt that money can be both a blessing and a curse that’s why she decided to work her ass off dedicating all her time to her parents company. The same one that Tomomi wanted so much.  
  
She could have just taken everything as it is, her parents wouldn’t have minded, but instead Rena spend more time on learning stuff and training. After taking the company in her hand, she knew everything about it that there is to know and no one questions her decisions.  
  
One thing that Rena could have been described as is determined. No matter the situation she always found a way and if there was no way out — she searched for it, no matter how long it took to solve the issue.  
  
Some saw Matsui Rena as lonely soul but all her co-workers had to agree that this girl gets things done.  
  
Rena visited her sister’s grave every week. If she had time… twice a week. It would have hurt too much if she went there more often. Also, that was the only place where she let herself to cry.  
  
Police proved that someone tampered with the breaks but no one could prove who did that. Rena’s parents instantly realized the guilty one but couldn’t do anything about it.  
  
That was the reason why Rena always had three or four bodyguards around herself. She even took some self defense courses that’s why she fought hard with her abductors and they almost managed to take her down.  
  
The truth about Matsui Rena is… she’s a fighter and she proves that in more than one way, especially if she gets a chance to do that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After the previous failure when Rena couldn’t manage to escape and only wound her captor — anyone would have given up and face the reality that there is no hope of escaping the place.  
  
Still, as mentioned before, Rena wasn’t one of those people who gives up so easily. All she needed was a plan, a good one.  
  
That one girl, the one who visits her most frequently… is also the one who could lose her temper, maybe that’s when Rena could use the situation to her own advantage.  
  
Rena planned to do just that as Jurina once again appeared in this room.  
  
“Well.. the situation is certainly getting more interesting… with your claim that your cousin wants to kill you…”  
  
“That’s the truth…I don’t think I could win anything even if I lied… by the way, I have noticed by your steps that you keeping some distance from me… is that out of fear?” Rena asked in a wondering manner and a bit sarcastically.  
  
Jurina looked Rena up and down, and sniffed “sure… because you could easily harm me, right?”  
  
“Well…I think I managed to harm you before”  
  
Unconsciously Jurina put a hand on her eye, remembering a slight bruise that she investigated in front of a mirror and the reason why Mayu couldn’t control her laughter. “Don’t worry…I barely felt it”  
  
“You threaten to kill me… I doubt that means barely” Rena still played with fire hearing that Jurina step closer and enjoying the success of her plan.  
  
“I might kill you one way or the other if this whole abduction is going to be a bust… so you’re playing a dangerous game trying to provoke me. What do you expect I would do… hit you? Unbind you so I could fight with you? You plan on escaping in that manner?”  
  
Jurina laughed looking shortly at voice changing device and turn it off. “Either way…you have already heard my voice…I guess no point in pretending… maybe you would like to see my face as well? Then… I would certainty have to end your life”  
  
Rena stiffened for few seconds and when she heard Jurina stepping back she released a breath she has been holding in for so long.  
  
“I know there are three or four of you…I guess you’re the one in charge… I know your voice now…I wonder if all of you are girls… the one who tied me up on first day… I think she was pretty short… so I guess there is at least one more girl… I know you’re trying to scare me… but is there any difference if I would have been dead by now?”  
  
Jurina sighed annoyed that Rena keeps on talking and turn around walking closer to the girl again. “Well…you would have died peacefully… just an explosion…and that would have been the end of you… but I could torture you to the point where you would beg for death”.  
  
“I don’t care”  
  
“You do…you’re trembling with fear” Jurina whispered while leaning closer to the girl’s face and smirking.  
  
“I don’t care because I’m determined…and all this time I could hear a knife in your back pocket”.  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes at unexpected comment when Rena reach out with one hand in front of it snacking it out and pointing at Matsui, at the same time unbinding her other hand and taking the cover from her eyes. “You should double check your ropes…actually you should have double checked my pockets”.  
  
Older Matsui opened her eyes seeing her abductor for the first time. Surprised that the girl didn’t wear any mask.  
  
Jurina stared back at Rena surprised by her actions (she has been surprised for a second time in a row). “You wouldn’t get far…”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to try”, Rena squinted her eyes and stared at Jurina for longer than she should have in this situation. “You’re young…”  
  
She continued staring more attentively “and don’t I know you from somewhere?”  
  
“You’re…truly…an idiot”, Jurina commented ignoring the knife that Rena held in front her and knocking the girl out of consciousness with her elbow. “That’s going to hurt when you woke up” Jurina added rolling her eyes and taking the knife back.  
  
Jurina knew that the fact that older Matsui saw her face might be an issue in the future but she decided to avoid it at the moment, tied her again covering Rena’s eyes one more time.  
  
Jurina turn around walking out of a room but smirked shortly surprising even herself “well…she is a fighter”.


	5. Expect the Unexpected

_“The eyes are the mirror of the soul”_ — Yiddish proverb.  
  
Rena regained her consequences after few hours. Maybe it would have happened sooner, its not like Jurina used a lot of her force, but older Matsui body was tired after these days and required more attention than ever.  
  
Other things that the girl really needed at the moment was a shower, some food or just sleep in a comfy bed. Even on the ground would have been a better option than on this chair.  
  
Rena realized that her abductors probably forgot about her again. Or it seemed that way as they haven’t appeared for at least couple of hours. Something told older girl that maybe something mayor is happening. After all, they’re dealing not simply with her parents but also her cousin. Nothing good could come out off it.  
  
But as Rena had a lot of things to consider and enough of time to think about every little single decision in her life, she thought about her abductor as well. This girl who’s face she has seen not so long ago.  
  
Has the girl told the others that they will have to kill Rena after getting the money because she saw her face, or did she keep that information for herself.  
For some reason, Rena came to the conclusions that she’s the leader and probably withhold the information even thought it might change the game and their plans.  
  
Something else kept creeping into Rena’s mind. It got bothersome to think about it but she couldn’t just stop. Unfortunately that’s not the option when you sit in a dark (in the middle of the night), when no one is around and you can barely hear any sounds.  
  
Some people, who hates loneliness, might even go insane. That’s how intense it could get.  
  
Those eyes… why they looked so familiar? They weren’t hostile. Quite the contrary. Those were the eyes of someone who doesn’t want to hurt… someone who feels pushed into a corner and sees no other way.  
  
Also, the girl looked mature for her ago but certainly she’s younger than Rena. Older Matsui noticed that and started wondering what could force someone to do stuff like that. Did someone push her to this corner? What kind of life the girl would prefer to have if not… Matsui had to stop herself from further thoughts realizing that no one would try to understand their abductor.  
  
That’s someone you should fear and hate. All the fear that Rena felt before somehow disappeared after she saw those eyes.Eyes that ought to protect instead of hurting.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Hearing the steps Rena recognized the person that was coming her way. With this little time she learn to separate the people without even knowing who they are. Maybe that’s how blind person (someone who had seen his whole life but got in some sort of accident) has to adapt and senses thing that are happening around them.  
  
The girl took the strap from her eyes and put today’s newspaper in Rena’s lap smiling coldly and shortly. “Need a proof that you’re still alive”.  
  
Rena raised an eyebrow curiously. The girl didn’t even try to hide her face anymore. She probably realized that there’s no point in that. “No more hiding?”  
  
“You won’t get to see other faces so don’t worry. You might just get out off this alive. Stranger thing had happened”  
  
“But if I do…I would remember your face very well…I could describe it perfectly and they would have a sketch of your face. It wouldn’t be easy to hide after something like it, right?”  
  
“Well that’s my problem. Maybe I will fled the country…or maybe I’m really good at hiding. None of that is your business. Don’t move” the girl raised the camera ready to capture a picture.  
  
But using the moment Rena had to ask one more time “should I look distressed? scared? angry? do you have an image for your photo?”  
  
The girl sigh with annoyance. For some reason Rena instantly thought that the girl is actually used to hiding her emotions and shows also some sort of front created for other people eyes.  
  
“You can smile as if you’re on your honeymoon for all I care. I just need a picture that you’re alive…that’s all”.  
  
Rena opened her mouth to comment on it again but saw the flash (which was caused by Jurina’s phone) and opened it after noticing a smug smile on younger girl face.  
  
“It looks like you’re angrily screaming or asking to let you out…perfect”. Jurina even walked out closer and showed Rena that photo.  
  
All Rena could do was to roll her eyes but at the close proximity she had a chance to glance at the girl one more time.So instead of looking at the photo Rena took the change to give a better look at her abductor.  
  
She wasn’t very subtle so Jurina noticed the stare. “Am I that pretty or I have something on my face?”  
  
Jurina stepped back while older Matsui gathered her thoughts. And being completely honest Jurina hasn’t expected to hear this kind of answer. “I remember you”  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I remember your eyes. You’re that girl”  
  
“That girl?”  
  
“You have saved my life…”  
  
Looking at Jurina who stared back at her dumbfounded Rena felt the need to explain it “the car…fire…explosion…the driver… died instantly while I… you took me out… I barely saw anything but I couldn’t… forget those eyes”  
  
They stared at each other for few more seconds. Rena just couldn’t read Jurina’s face as it didn’t gave out any signs or recognition, confusion or surprise.  
After a long pause younger Matsui finally commented coldly “I think you’re confusing me with someone else”  
  
Jurina looked back at the photo in her phone and turn around walking out of the room without commenting. Leaving Rena confused and questioning herself. That maybe… maybe she just confused those two people… this girl… can she be the one?  
  
It was hard to believe that the same person would both save her and then… abduct her for money with slight torturing and without showing the slightest care for her well being.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Rena kept on waiting and hoping that maybe the same girl could come again. Usually they checked on her every few hours. Next time she heard the steps she knew that’s not the same person.  
  
Also, this person used voice changing device as the others. Only Jurina didn’t hide anymore as like she mentioned there was no point in doing that.  
“I brought you water to drink…as we might leave you in peace here for some time, without disturbances”  
  
“Why?” Rena couldn’t stop herself from questioning. She hasn’t spoken with other a lot. Not like there was a lot to talk about expect ‘let me go or you might regret this whole operation of yours’. Not even once Rena said these things trying to scare them off or intimidate them. All of those times she was deadly serious. No one just take care seriously — until now.  
  
“Some trouble… none of your business”. Rena thought that maybe she heard some hurt in that answer but not like she could have keep on asking about the issue. No one cared about her that much.  
  
After giving Matsui her water Mayu turn around and left the room locking in behind herself and going straight to Jurina “what are going to do now?”  
  
“I don’t know… I have called Akane… she’s on her way. After all, she mentioned that she’s going to return the favor and that’s as good time as ever”.  
  
Mayu nod without questioning “I will check on them”, walking to the other room and leaving Jurina alone with her thoughts.  
  
No one thought or even remembered about Matsui Rena for the rest of the day.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The reason for everyone forgetting about older Matsui was a serious one. While Rena remembered her life alone with her thoughts, Atsuko health worsened. It happened before few times… but never to this extend.  
  
Seeing Takamina going crazy about the situation while laying down pale Acchan kept repeating in a quiet and weak voice that she’s feeling alrightand soon she will be on her foot going around was unbearable for both Mayu and Jurina.  
  
That’s why Jurina instantly called someone from her past that is conveniently a nurse. Takayanagi Akane. She help out the girl before more than once and decided its time for Churi to return the favor.  
  
All of those times were money related, as Akane needed it for her studies and Jurina didn’t mind seeing at least one person reaching its full potential.  
  
“I’m here…” Akane announced walking inside after she finally found the place that she has been looking for quite some time. Jurina send her a message with confusing notes, comments and not very direct locations in case at some point someone else would find out about the message and use it to track the place.  
  
Akane look around instantly and didn’t seem happy about it “you’re hiding in here? Don’t tell me you’re plotting something big again? Or you’re already doing something? I really… don’t like it”  
  
“You didn’t seem to complain when you needed my help in the past”, Jurina commented coldly while walking Akane to Atsuko and Takamina’s room.  
  
“Everyone should leave…I need to check on her properly…talk and find out about the symptoms… you know doctor — patient confidentiality”.  
  
“You’re no doctor”, Jurina once again commented a bit sarcastically as Akane only qualified as a nurse but still walked out with going out of her mind Takamina and just as well worried Mayu.  
  
They waited impatiently and quietly. No one knew what to say and that’s what not a good place for some random conversations. Even Mayu decided that she’s going to spend the rest of the night here instead of going back home.  
  
After about an hour Akane finally left Acchan sleeping and went to the girls “I brought some medicine… you know I can take too much or they will notice and I will be in more trouble than you can imagine. It should be enough for at least a week. It simply depends on pain… but I need to be honest… I know you want me to be honest… its not getting better…and without the operation…”  
  
Akane fell silent noticing how everyone looked at the ground realizing what she has in mind without girl even voicing out her thoughts. She decided its better to skip that sentence.  
  
“I know I have said that I owe you only one favor so you…could call me only once… but if the time comes… give me a call again. I can’t do much…but still… I will come running”  
  
Takamina stood up instantly going to Akane and hugging her while whispering (loud enough for everyone to hear) “thank you”.  
  
The rest of the evening and night was spend in silence as Takamina’s crying face was the saddest thing you get to see and Jurina and Mayu couldn’t actually done anything about the situation.  
  
Luckily in the morning Atsuko felt a little bit better which at least give her girlfriend some hope. Even if false hope it was better than nothing.  
  
Atsuko handled the pain better by now as the medicine probably started working again and Jurina with Mayu left those two to spend some time alone.  
  
“We need to get on with this as soon as possible…” Jurina commented remembering about Rena and looking at her direction. “We send the confirmation that she’s alive and all that… what’s wrong?” Matsui asked a bit annoyed after she noticed that Mayu isn’t listening to her at all.  
  
Instead she was looking down at Takamina’s phone. “That’s weird…” the sound was off but both girls saw that the number that was shown there belong to Mayu.  
  
“You still haven’t found your phone, right?”  
  
“Well…yeah…I have been searching everywhere for few days… Yukirin even tried to call few times when we were back at home…but nowhere… maybe Yukirin found it and…”  
  
“Yukirin doesn’t have Takamina’s number”, Jurina commented saying the most evident fact but some worry could have been seen in her face as she forgot to hide it“I don’t like this… maybe you shouldn’t answer…Mayu…Mayu!…”  
  
But her reckless friend couldn’t be stopped. Instead she answer the call while putting on speaker “hello?”  
  
Both Jurina and Mayu heard unfamiliar voice. But from the tone of it the person knew about them enough and felt contempt about it “Watanabe Mayu, I assume? I tried to call you few times before… unfortunately that’s the first time I managed to reach you through the night. Oh… I guess, we should start with introductions. You have probably already heard about me… Itano Tomomi”  
  
“Okay…?” Mayu answered a bit confused while sharing a look with Jurina that seems just at loss at it was her friend.  
  
“Good… we know each other already… so I can go straight to be point…or you would like to say hello to your dear girlfriend first?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh sorry… Yuki right? Please give your best for Mayu here”  
  
They heard some chocking sounds, whisper in the background and finally few short words that Yukirin got the change to say “Mayu don’t” after that it could have been assumed that she was hit in the face.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL? LET HER GO!” Mayu looked as white as a paper and as panicked as Takamina just few hours ago.  
  
“Oh…I will… you have 12 hours to kill me beloved cousin. When you do and I get a proof of that I will let Kashiwagi Yuki. If you don’t… you will have to deal with the consequences and can bury your girlfriend instead”.  
  
Mayu didn’t get a change to say anything else as the call ended and the number was untraceable.  
  
For more than 5 minutes Jurina and Mayu just kept on looking down at the phone without even saying a world. Not that it there was anything that could have been said… as they finally realized that all Rena’s words before were not said in vain and they truly had no idea in what kind of situation they got themselves into.


	6. Reckless Sidekick (The History of Mayu Watanabe)

_Every human walks around with a certain kind of sadness. They may not wear it on their sleeves, but it’s there if you look deep._  — Taraji P. Henson  
  
Mayu sat down feeling a little bit helpless and unsure “Jurina… I don’t know what to do…” voicing out her thoughts out loud this time as she really wanted to hear some words of encouragement from her friend. She didn't expect much from younger Matsui, but at least Jurina was always by her side whenever she needed her.  
  
Jurina looked doubtful too “maybe they’re bluffing…”  
  
“If they’re bluffing… wouldn't they ask us to let Matsui Rena go… instead of… you know…” Mayu didn't even manage to finish the thought that scared her the most at the moment.  
  
Jurina nod sightly. Younger Matsui has been thinking about it too. It would made sense if Rena’s cousin asked for them to let her cousin out and then she will let Yukirin live. Or she could have asked them to give Rena back so then they can deal with the girl. Asking to end her life was… something unexpected and scary.   
  
Jurina knew that neither Atsuko, Takamina nor Mayu could do something like that. They had never taken other person’s life.  
  
The truth is… even Jurina didn't look at something like that lightly. She could kill someone that abused, hit or killed other person but killing a person just because someone else requires it and for the money… she’s not a hitman (or hitwoman in this case). She can’t turn ALL of her emotions down… and she still remembers what its like to have a family. How would Rena’s parents react if their daughter died in such manner?  
  
Still considering the outcome Jurina spend few minutes remembering Yukirin. She hadn’t come in contact with this girl a lot… most of the things that she knew about Kashiwagi Yuki she heard from Mayu as sometimes her comrade couldn't shut up about her love life.  
  
Jurina knew that those two were struggling as they needed money and Yukirin spent it quite recklessly. Though, at the same time she worked a lot to earn it too sometimes leaving Mayu completely behind and not even seeing her girlfriend for a week or so… their relationship wasn't perfect. Not comparable with Atsumina couple that Jurina secretly admired… but still she knew that Mayu’s feelings were true and she truly cared about Yukirin.  
  
“Tell me what you want me to do”. Jurina voiced out as calmly as she could letting Mayu know that whatever her decision is… she’s going to complete it.  
  
“To do about what?” Takamina and Atsuko showed up from the other room also curios of things that happened while Acchan tried to regain her strength.  
  
Takamina squinted her eyes suspiciously, looking at one girl and then at the other. Instantly sensing that things got worse “I have a feeling that’s a decision that all of us have to make… so how about we sit down and talk this through like reasonable human beings?” She also helped Atsuko to sit down while facing two younger girl who had a reputation of being reckless in deciding on such matters.  
  
Surprisingly both Jurina and Mayu sit down to tell what they found out recently, about a threat for Yukirin’s life and their worries, waiting to hear what Atsumina couple thinks about it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The story of Mayu wasn't very exceptional. At least not the start of it. She had a loving family and grew up with them but separated at some point after deciding to move to Tokyo. Getting almost everything that she wanted through the years and with the help of her family Mayu found it difficult to adapt in new country without knowing anyone there.  
  
That was probably the reason why unknowingly she got mixed up with famous for its mischievous ways company. Everyone threated her badly and without any respect but Watanabe didn't have where to go as she didn't have enough money to survive on her own.  
  
Everyone used it to their advantage and luckily Mayu kept the situation of her family a secret or they might have abducted her in the same manner as the girls did with older Matsui and asked for money. The truth though… her family wasn't rich and because of always changing economy they've lost most of their income.  
  
Mayu wrote letters lying that everything is alright and she don’t need anything though they were ready to send all their savings if she asked for it. Mayu felt guilty instead that she can’t help then in any way so agreed to work on certain illegal jobs like stealing and running away as fast as she fast. Few times she was a driver too.  
  
Everyone knew that Watanabe is reckless with her choices so initially they distrusted her. First of all, she usually dropped the stuff she had stolen while running away avoiding police as they could have found her family on the other side of the world, secondly she drove away faster than her companions jumped inside and one time even left one behind… she even had to deal with consequences after it.  
  
It was a true luck that she met with Jurina as her comrades at the time where ready to kill her for that usual recklessness. Matsui got a plan to steal from them and ended up leaving with Watanabe by her side.  
  
Since then Jurina learn how to use Mayu’s recklessness as an advantage and at the same time knew how to fix this girl mistakes that didn't cause them losing all the money or being caught by the police.  
  
Mayu send most of her money to parents writing notes that she’s doing really good and that’s why she giving only a small part of her salary. After meeting Yukirin, falling in love… and even starting to live with quite wasteful girl Mayu had to work double to have money for both her parents and Yukirin.  
  
Watanabe met Kashiwagi during the time when Jurina was away from everyone. At the same time when the girls learn about Atsuko’s sickness. Of course, Mayu kept on working with these two but it wasn't enough without Jurina, so Yukirin had to find more then two jobs as well. Yukirin knew that Mayu’s profession is questionable as she sometimes get back home injured but Yukirin didn't dare to ask what younger girl was doing.  
  
At the same time Mayu just didn't dare to tell all the hardships that she needs to encounter and even hid those letters from her parents.  
  
Both Mayu and Yukirin were from different words. Mayu come to live in Tokyo as she hoped for better life after her family’s misfortune, while Yukirin’s family got everything but they force their daughter to chose… whether she’s getting a husband or she can leave their home as they don’t need such a disgrace of a daughter who dates other women.  
  
The two lived together sharing whatever love and money they had and at the same time Mayu looked out for different jobs apart from stealing that was the most popular one for their group. Atsuko and Takamina sometimes jokingly called her Nezumi (as in mouse…) because Mayu could get anywhere if she thought really hard and long about it.  
  
She surprised the girls with figuring out how to steal something from a car and even locking it afterwards as if nothing happened. Also, she took the tasks for which Takamina could have been perfect with her small size, but Mayu knew that Takamina is always worrying about Atsuko so she might not complete it too scared of the outcome. So when needed Mayu could not only be as clever as a mouse but also as small too.  
  
Most things were easier as Jurina got back and Mayu had more time on her own as Matsui always take care of the planning. Instead Mayu kept telling everyone who still cared to listen about Yukirin’s and hers relationship. At the same time, she decided not to waste her time and unknowingly to others, expect Atsuko that help her out, she learn some programming.  
  
No one else knew about this because Atsuko didn't want to talk about it always considering the fact that she might die…and if that would happen… they need someone who knows all these things. Few times Mayu considered mentioning it but whenever she planned to open her mouth about it she got too sad knowing that this might become reality and not wanting to leave Takamina depressed.  
  
After all, they always feared how Takamina might react in the end considering how worried she got whenever there was some complications.  
  
Remembering Watanabe’s constant recklessness… this was the first time when Jurina hadn't had a change to fix it all and haven’t even thought about it beforehand. Matsui herself was too preoccupied with Rena’s abduction and forgot to ask the important stuff. Like… the reason why Mayu can’t find her phone for so long or even acknowledging this as an issue.  
  
Somehow… because of their reckless sidekick the girls got to this point where they had no idea what do to next. Even Atsuko and Takamina were speechless after the retelling of a phone call.  
  
Takamina doubtfully said only one thing “that might be just a test… to see if we would consider doing it… I don’t think they will actually hurt Yukirin… they don’t even know the girl… what would be the point of that…and if they really want Rena dead… why can’t they do it themselves? or you know… why haven’t they done it already?”  
  
Jurina didn't want to speak up, already seeing in what kind of state Mayu was… but she knew that keeping these thoughts to herself wouldn't help anyone “Rena’s cousin has an opportunity… everyone will blame us… they can even make it look like we’re responsible for that car explosion too… they got a change and obviously they’re not planning to miss out on it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, in the other side of the city, it was finally time to meet with the one who was responsible for everything that happened recently. The one who take care of Matsui Sakiko’s death… was responsible for Rena’s car explosion… for Yukirin’s abduction…  
  
The same mentioned one… Itano Tomomi walked down the long corridor with Kasai Tomomi by her side.  
  
“So we will really…?”  
  
“Sure. I don’t care about this one. I wouldn't mind if those abductors complete the job… Rena should be dead by now. If they won’t… well then we have to because I have already revealed my identity.”  
  
“They’re criminals…its not like they’re going to tell about it to the police, Chiyuu”.  
  
Itano squinted her eyes while glaring at the girl next to her “can’t you stopped with that Chiyuu? No one knows what it means and its annoying. They’re criminals that we will have to deal with too… but I rather have them killing my cousin first… I’m sentimental after all. I would count this as revenge for my beloved relative”.  
  
Tomomi shrugged her shoulders still wondering, probably having a little bit more compassion that Tomochin. “But its like an execution… filming it and all… a bit too…”  
  
“A bit what?”  
  
“I don’t know… too much? That’s the job of course and I will do it if you really want me to but… if you get what you want… you can just let that Kashiwagi Yuki go…”  
  
Itano Tomomi stopped in her tracks facing Tomomi with way colder smile. One of those smiles that make you forget everything and you just stand there clueless what to do next, too scared to even move. “Since when I’m letting anyone go? All of them will die… I don’t really care where we should start first”.  
  
Tomomi nod her head without contradicting the announcement as she knew that when Tomochin decides something, there are no changes in the process. Also, knowing that it doesn't really matter what those girls will chose: end Rena’s life or not… the outcome will still be the same. Yukirin’s fate was decided the moment they abducted the girl.


	7. If We Could Turn Back Time

_“Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful…”_ — Jose N.Harris.  
  
<End Rena’s life or not… the outcome will still be the same. Yukirin’s fate was decided the moment they abducted the girl.>  
  
Mayu looked down at the phone in her hands which rang for the third time already, she just didn’t dare to pick it up even knowing who’s calling and what kind of topic they’re going to discuss.  
  
Understanding the risk of what might happen if you simply ignore the call Jurina took it from her comrade’s hands and pick it up herself “Yes?”  
  
“Watanabe Mayu?” Itano Tomomi questioned without much of a care, knowing that there are more abductors and also realizing that all of them are girls. The thing was, it made no difference which one chose to answer her call as long as she still can discuss the matter that was the most important for her.  
  
“No. But I doubt you care as long as you can express your wishes and commands”, Jurina answered coldly and insightfully.  
  
Tomomi even laughed shortly showing that she’s impressed “true. I hope you already made the decision? You have an hour left… make a wise choice”.  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes looking down at broken down Mayu and from each side next to her sitting Atsuko and Minami. She considered her words for few seconds finally deciding “I’ll be back”, leaving surprised Mayu and stepping outside where other three couldn’t hear her. For the very first time younger Matsui expressed her true thoughts “Please… tell me what a wise choice in this case? What would make both sides happy?”  
  
“Oh…that’s easy… just like I told to your friend…I even have Kashiwagi Yukirin in front of me… would you like to have short chat? Or should I send some pictures proving that she’s still alive, like you did in my cousin’s case?”  
  
“I don’t need your proof…” once again Jurina answered shortly and coldly. “You haven’t answered my question…”  
  
“What would make me happy? Well if you did what I requested. Kill my cousin, take back your friend, live happily ever after. Obviously, I would have to send someone to check if my cousin is really dead…but I believe we can figure all that out as long as you complete the mission. Also, I prefer seeing it filmed”.  
  
“Wha..t?”  
  
“Yes, you have heard me right. I want to see it… so I get full confirmation from the very start… you see… I find it hard trusting other people”.  
  
Jurina couldn't stop her reaction and literally snickered “interesting. I do distrust people the same way… do you want to hear what I think…?”  
  
“As long as we having this pleasant and educational conversation…why not? Though… you do realize you’re wasting the time when you could be killing my annoying cousin? It’s enough that someone saved her the first time… I had a perfect plan back then… its quite good one this time too though”.  
  
Jurina let Rena’s cousin speak until there was only silence and younger Matsui took it as a clue to express her thoughts and believes. “You want your cousin dead but you don’t care about us. What would be the point of leaving Yukirin alive? I think you would literally thank us for doing the favor and then… kill her afterwards. It’s not like we can go to the police, right? Also, you have enough money to cover everything up. Must feel great knowing that money can solve 99% of your problems”.  
  
Itano Tomomi laughed louder this time “You have an interesting perspective there. You sound pretty convinced… you sure that’s really my intentions?”  
  
“I’m sure and for that reason I will tell you one thing. If you hurt our friend… I will do everything that’s in my power to keep Matsui Rena alive. I don’t even care what it costs me. She will stay alive just so you will never get what you want. Think twice before making your rational decisions”.  
  
Jurina said the threat in the coldest and most serious manner she managed while Tomomi laugh shortly and started saying something sarcastic but was cut of as Matsui ended the conversation taking the phone away from her ear and turning around surprised that Mayu was also there listening to the conversation.  
  
“They… they don’t care if we give them what they want…”, Mayu whispered hardly voicing out her words, with teary eyes, slowly realizing how horrible the situation truly was, without a way where they could cheat destiny.  
  
Jurina sigh unsure how to comment on that. Being so sure and even confident just a minute ago during the conversation with Tomomi, she lost all her strength while facing a friend that at the moment hurt the most. “I don’t know anymore but…”  
  
“But…all we can do is wait and…” Mayu commented while looking down at the ground. Jurina simply stared at Watanabe. It’s not like words could make this better.  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile Itano Tomomi for the very first time in these few days got irritated. “Who does that kiddo think she is? Threatening me?”  
  
Chiyuu (as the girl liked to call herself) appeared hearing Tomochin comment and questioning “what’s the matter?”  
  
“It seems like some people still don’t know that they shouldn't make false threats as they won’t be victorious. What would make sense for them… is killing Rena to get some favors from me…and running away, hiding… not suggesting war.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The fours girl sat around the table as before forgetting about Rena’s existence in the other room altogether. You can’t really say that they forgot about older Matsui as she was involved in everything but they didn't even go into that direction. Leaving Rena alone with her thoughts and confusion of what might be happening.  
  
After an hour or so they time ran out the phone rang once again. There was no point of just staring at it like first time and for that reason Takamina answered while pressing on speaker so everyone could hear it.  
  
All three girls realized that its a torture for Mayu as she sat hugging herself and avoiding other gazes but at the same time it was unavoidable.  
  
“Good evening. I hope you have discussed and considered my suggestion. I’m guessing I’m talking with all of you at the moment as this matter involves everyone. So… I will ask the only question that I’m curious about… oh but wait… I’m being rude… let me show myself first”.  
  
Atsuko and Minami instantly look at each other, Minami whispering “block it” and Acchan trying to do the best thing she could in a short amount of time. She couldn’t block the view that Tomomi send to them but at least Tomomi couldn’t see their faces only black screen.  
  
“Clever… so you have programmer with you? Not that it matters to me…” Itano Tomomi smiled quite childishly, looking innocently with her younger age as you think about it, though at the same time those eyes show no mercy “oh… you might have considered filming it from your phone… I know you’re clever girls so definitely at least one of you thought about it… unfortunately… I also have a programmer on my side and she took care of it…” Tomomi even shrugged her shoulders in apologetic manner.  
  
The girl walked slowly while filming herself and for the first time turn the camera away showing Kashiwagi Yuki. The girl was tied up to the chair with her mouth covered but eyes wide open. Petrified Yukirin looked straight ahead of herself into the camera and tried mumbling something but couldn’t make out the words.  
  
“Oh…you would like to have a little chat with your girlfriend? Sorry… I think we’re past that. Oh… but you haven’t let told me… is my cousin still breathing?”  
  
“Yes. You should remember what I have told you too”, Jurina repeated her previous words knowing that no one else will speak up as her comrades were petrified of what might happened at any second. The fact that they can see Yukirin on camera made the situation even worse.  
  
Younger Matsui realized that it was exactly what Rena’s cousin expected from them. Live execution where she would get to see them ending her cousin’s life.  
  
Who knows… maybe her programmer would have even work on it so she could keep the video and show it to the world. That programmer seemed more experienced than Acchan.  
  
Itano Tomomi smirked coldly. Honestly, it was hard to read her face expressions and understand if she’s irritated or she’s enjoying the outcome after all. “You sure?”  
  
“I told you…we’re not changing our decision”.  
  
Cold and short snickering could be heard in the background as Tomomi once again turn the camera to Kashiwagi Yuki sitting right in front of her. “I’m not changing mine either”.  
  
  
…  
  
  
…  
  
  
…  
  
  
*shot*  
  
  
…  
  
  
…  
  
  
…  
  
  
Everything happened in few seconds time but felt like forever. Without waiting for longer and still filming Itano Tomomi pressed the gun and bullet crossed Yukirin’s head. The girl fall down from the strength of the gun and few seconds later looked lifeless. The truth was… she not only felt lifeless. She was lifeless. Withing a minute everything ended and Kashiwagi Yuki was dead.  
  
“You made your choice”, Tomomi added and ended conversation leaving four comrades with their own thoughts and pure shock.  
  
They knew that anything can happen but at the same time… would you have expected such outcome? Mayu stood up abruptly while taking a gun and whispering “I’m killing her…” (her words were harder to understand because of tears streaming down her face).  
  
Mayu stepped closer to the room where they held Rena while Jurina sat staring ahead with unreadable expression. If not Minami, she would have kept on sitting this way no matter what. “Ju.ri.na.”  
  
Matsui look up at Atsumina couple and after few more seconds stood up walking after Mayu and stopping her right in front of the room, taking the gun in a matter of seconds as it wasn't hard to fight Watanabe “It wouldn't change anything”.  
  
Mayu tried getting through Jurina again but didn't have enought strength in herself just falling down to the ground and letting tears fall down her face. Showing all the hurt and shock of the situation. Realizing that she can’t just turn back time.  
  
Jurina sat down on the ground next to Mayu and hugged the girl letting her cry her heart out. What else could she have done in a situation like that? Actually… soon after all of them cried, not even knowing Yukirin that well, they cared about Mayu’s happiness way too much.  
  


* * *

  
  
Few hours later Mayu went home but no one wanted to leave her alone so Atsuko and Minami accompanied their comrade.  
  
Jurina walked around the garage thinking for some time… and when she had gathered some thoughts stepping inside older Matsui room.  
  
Rena rose up her head slightly. Matsui was unaware of anything that happened lately, being in this room she couldn't hear what they talked behind closed doors. “You again?” asking quite simply, recognizing this girl’s steps like many times before.  
  
Jurina didn't answer but walked fast stopping in front of her. Taking ligament from her eyes and then kneeling down and starting to untie the ropes.

 

  


* * *

  


 

**Chapter 7.5** \- Saying Goodbye Is The Hardest Thing 

 

 

_“Whatever happens from here on out, I want you to know that I don’t regret anything. Being with you, loving you, experiencing this with you…it’s all been worth it, and we’ll get through this together”. I smiled. “We’re a team. It’s us against the world.”_ — S.C.Stephens  
  
Just as they planned Atsuko and Takamina accompanied Mayu back to her apartment. It wasn’t the best decision that the girl could have made at the moment, knowing that there are lots of memories of Kashiwagi Yuki in that place but Mayu really wanted to go back home and Atsumina couple didn’t have strength in their heart to say ‘NO’ to such wish.  
  
Actually Mayu would have gone there alone, she didn’t even ask for the company but they didn’t listen to her wishes too worried that something crazy might happen if they left Watanabe alone.  
  
When they get back home for some time Mayu cried again with the company of those two, and finally promised that she’s feeling slightly better and can be on her own for some time. Then even decided to spend the rest of the night in different rooms unaware of what happened at the garage at the same time.  
  
They had no idea that Jurina didn’t want anything else to do with any of it… that she simply gave up ready to let Rena out if the girl wanted to run and that she didn’t see point of fighting anymore. Feeling all the guilt by the fact that she couldn’t do anything, couldn’t help Mayu when she needed it the most, couldn’t save Yukirin’s life.  
  
The story though wasn’t concentrated on Jurina and her demons at the moment. For the time being all the attention was dedicated to Watanabe Mayu as she hurt the most.  
  
After Atsuko and Minami feel asleep in next room, Mayu opened laptop that belonged to Yukirin. Long time ago she promised that she will never try to crack the code as Yuki requested but at the same time they agreed that she can check what’s inside if something serious happens. Mayu guessed that this should count like a serious matter.  
  
Cracking the code wasn’t a hard task for Mayu as she was getting better and better in programming without others even knowing about it. After doing so Watanabe wasn’t sure what’s left to do. She accomplished one thing but it didn’t make her feel any better, especially when she started looking through all their photos through the years or even videos they both made at the very start of the relationship.  
  
In some of them Mayu was the star while in others all the attention was dedicated to Yukirin and her beauty. Obviously Mayu chose to re-watch the latter ones.  
  
After some time, and some crying that couldn't be stopped Mayu came across something she hadn’t seen before.  
  
There was a video with ‘For Mayu’ written on it and this certainly scared younger girl. Unsure what she might find inside Mayu still risked it hoping that maybe that’s just some birthday congratulation.  
  
Instead Yukirin appeared in the screen with short and sad smile “If you’re looking at this… you've probably already cracked the code to my computer and something happened…”.  
  
Mayu stopped the screen for a second trying to gather her thoughts and feelings. That was a goodbye message from Kashiwagi Yuki in case of emergency… like predicting that something might happen sooner or later.  
  
Even Mayu hadn't filmed such thing though she risked her life almost every day… While Yukirin considered everything… most importantly she considered Mayu and her feelings.  
  
Despite this being a rocky relationship with some mistakes and regrets she still put Mayu first and realization of that hit Watanabe harder than any of those sweet videos she got to watch earlier.  
  
Still in doubt… she decided to press play. This was a chance to see Yukirin lively again… even if that’s the last time…  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki continued on speaking looking straight into the camera as if looking into Mayu’s eyes “I have no idea what might have happened and maybe you simply decided to be a creep and check the information I have on my computer… that would certainly make the situation awkward… well I hope you wouldn’t break your promises. I know you wouldn’t… and if you’re watching it… maybe I’m not here anymore”.  
  
Mayu brushed away the tears trying to keep up and see Yukirin even through her teary eyes.  
  
  
“I’m not very sentimental… I’m many things I guess… like all human beings… the point is… I’m really happy that you chose me as your love Mayu… I’m happy that you noticed me… gave me the attention… even followed me in a way… well our start was a funny one, right? After all, never before I considered leaving my family behind so I could spend the rest of my life with a girl… I guess our families are different, right? That’s why I also need to confess something…  
  
I know that you keep sending money back to your family with those short letters and lies that you have enough to survive and that’s just extras… You never told me that so I didn’t comment on it… but now I want to say that I admire it… maybe you don’t realize it Mayu but that just show how kind you actually are… maybe I should have told you this more often… I guess if you’re watching it… I can’t change anything anymore… just tell you what I really think…  
  
I should apologize as well… tired from all those jobs I didn’t give you the attention you deserve… you always asked for it, showing me how you want to spend more time with me, want to travel… even a lazy day at bed when we finally got a chance to do that was like a treat to you… everyone would have asked more from relationship and even such situation but not you… you were just happy to receive what you got…and that’s one more thing that made me fall for you more… I think even when we fought, when I was angry, when we couldn't spend time because of schedule all I kept on doing was falling for you more and more… for my one and only love… that’s who you are to me…  
  
The one and only… so if you ever feel guilty about something know this… know that I don’t regret anything. Know that I don’t regret our fighting because we always got back together and let’s face it… everything was heightened and felt even better than before… know that no matter how this ended… I’m happy that I chose you as my lover…  
  
That I got to wake up and see your sleeping face next to me… even though I had to walk out without waking you up and telling how I love you every morning… that’s what I loved… those calm and short moments that gave me strength to carry on… you were my everything… you are my everything. I love you. Sayonara”  
  
  
After watching message the only thing that was left to do was once again… cry… cry how much it hurts… cry because of heartbreak… cry because it had to end this way… cry because for the very first time Yukirin was so honest and true about her feeling and at the same time… it was also the last time Mayu get to hear her voice and see her face… cry because cruelty of the world…  
  


* * *

  
  
Next morning Takamina woke up first in need to use Mayu’s bathroom. She walked out of the room leaving still sleeping Atsuko and lazily using the facilities. After closing the doors behind herself she decided to check on Mayu knowing how hard this should be on their comrade. Takamina couldn’t even imagine how she would feel if something like that happened to Acchan.  
  
Knocking on the doors Takamina walked inside slowly, surprised that Mayu wasn’t in the room anymore. Takamina was about to turn around and leave searching in different places but she noticed an envelope left on a laptop. Wondering Minami walked closer, taking it with wonder.  
  
At first, Minami wondered what this envelope might mean or what does it belong to but considering the reality, no one else was at the apartment or even knew about it, obviously the letter should have been dedicated to them.  
  
Takamina looked inside reading a short message that Watanabe left before walking out of their life“When you get the money. Send my part to my family”.


	8. I Remember You

_“Remembering that you are going to die is the best way I know to avoid the trap of thinking you have something to lose. You are already naked. There is no reason not to follow your heart.”_ — Steve Jobs.  
  
The situation continued from the same moment it was interrupted previous time. Rena’s realization where all her doubts went away recognizing Jurina completely and acknowledging it out loud and younger Matsui staring back at Rena a bit confused, still wondering what that suppose to mean and how this stranger knows her name. Its not like she could have heard it from the others and there was no possibility of hearing it outside the room because of isolation.  
  
Jurina looked Rena up and down like the very first time they captured older girl and asked slowly still in doubt “do I even want to know how you know my name?”  
  
Rena nod her head almost instantly. Despite everything what happened earlier and even Jurina’s act around her all of a sudden those feelings of aggressiveness disappeared. Maybe the fact that at the moment Jurina looked like someone who lost hope altogether had some influence… but only maybe… Rena was pretty sure that the real reason is the fact that she felt like she knew Jurina… knew not the facade that she presented to others but her true colors.  
  
“Enlighten me then” Matsui Jurina sigh letting Rena speak up though not showing the same amount of interest that the girl with same last name expected at such situation.  
  
Rena didn’t take this as a bad sign, knowing that she can easily get this girl’s attention when she tells her about the memories they shared. All that will be left for Jurina to do… is remember the rest herself.  
  
“You took me out of a burning car and called for an ambulance…”, Rena started speaking up not turning her eyes away from Jurina, staring at her face attentively so she could get at least a clue that her abductor remembers it too “you hadn't left my side back then for some time… or at least that was what that kind nurse told me… you kept on checking on me for some time too… without even knowing who I am”.  
  
Here… that short moment where Jurina’s eyes twinkled in a different light. At the same time Rena though to herself: _< I can’t explain it and I noticed that she tried to cover it at that same second so if I haven’t looked at her I wouldn't have noticed it at all. My story sounded familiar though younger girl tried faking that its the first time she’s hearing any of it.>_  
  
“So?”  
  
“So… you saved a stranger that you had no idea about and you kept on visiting me before finding out that everything is going to be alright… we had that one conversation… maybe you remember at least that? You were so…” Rena seemed to look for a perfect word to describe Jurina but couldn't think of anything and end up saying “innocent and even shy back then…”  
  
*cough* “Excuse me?” for a second it looked like Jurina was close to standing up and killing Rena in an instant.  
  
Older Matsui smiled sheepishly because of it “That means you remember, right?”  
  
They stared at each other for some time without breaking eye contact. It didn’t seem that Rena is going to back out even knowing that this girl can be dangerous (she did get hit by Jurina before… though she also hit Jurina while trying to escape…it can count as a drawn).  
  
“Fine…” Jurina sigh with a shook of her head. Apparently even the girl herself couldn’t believe the fact that she’s admitting to it as it kind of ruined her current image “I Remember You”.  
  


* * *

  
  
Some time ago… actually… many years ago Jurina weren't ruined by life as she was now. Yes, the girl already lost the people closest to herself but somehow one incident gave her some hope. Ironically, that incident involved other two people, sisters who got into a car crash.  
  
Younger version of Jurina walked home noticing the incident unsure what to do next. She could have walked away as some people did in such situations deciding that it has nothing to do with them. She could have stand by the road and simply call an ambulance (which she did later on knowing the dangers and realizing that the girl she saved needs medical attention).  
  
Despite all the possible options Jurina chose an irrational one. Going closer to the burning car and looking inside. Actually, at first she noticed Matsui Sakiko who still had some strength in herself. Jurina wanted to pull her out first but situation got more complicated when fire spread out and even smoke appeared.  
  
She noticed Sakiko whispering something and read from her lips that older girl begged to save her sister’s life. Matsui Sakiko died almost instantly afterwards and Jurina didn’t waste any more seconds running around the car as fast as she could and with the strength she didn’t know that someone can possess she opened the doors and pulled Rena outside.  
  
At first the girl she saved was conscious and even looked at her in surprise and shock. She lost her consciousness soon after and Jurina had to carry her far away from the car almost escaping the explosion that followed soon after.  
  
For the first time thinking everything through Jurina pulled out the phone and called for an ambulance staying by unconscious girl’s side all the time.  
  
She even kept her company while driving to the hospital. No one knew Rena’s name at that moment and for some reason young Matsui felt responsible for her well being.  
  
While doctors took care of Matsui Rena, police found out Matsui Sakiko in the car and found the information about both girls, Jurina waited outside the doors a bit anxious not having a clear destination were to go next but at the same time not minding the fact that she’s wasting time there.  
  
Doctors didn’t let Jurina inside but after a day or so… probably because she only waited there at later time when other visitors already left, one pleasant nurse decided to let this young and worried girl inside. Where is the harm if she can keep a company for the sleeping girl? Considering the fact that she was the one who saved her.  
  
One day… while Jurina weren’t there and Rena finally woke up, that same pleasant nurse told Rena about her visitor. Rena heard a story of how Jurina stayed by her side for some time a bit anxious and nervous, not sure if she wants older girl to wake up when she’s there or not and at the same time asking even more questions than her parents do.  
  
 _< Is everything really going to be alright? There is no harm? If I took her out of that car later or earlier would the situation be any different as it is right now? Will she really recover?>_  
  
Young and curios girl just couldn't stop the questions that left her mouth without even considering them. Also, she never thought that this pleasant and friendly nurse might retell all of that to Rena.  
  
That same day Rena tried her hardest to stay awake when her savior showed up again already knowing everything that happened in those couple of days… even knowing about her sister. At the same time Rena knew that she just have to thank this girl for saving her life… as hurtful this situation was… Rena was a fighter.   
She wanted to live. Unknown stranger gave her this opportunity.  
  
Jurina showed up as usual planning to sit by Rena’s side for some time and ask few questions a nurse as she also usually came around that time but this time Rena opened her eyes surprising her. Jurina was even startled moving a little bit away and not able to answer anything to Rena’s shy “Hello”.  
  
“You’re the one who saved me, right? I think my parents are looking for you… to show the gratitude or something…”  
  
Jurina shook her head slightly annoyed by the comment “I don’t need gratitude. That’s just what people do…”  
  
“You mean… usually people run to burning car to check if there is someone inside and then takes them out and drags them to safety though the car might explode at any second?” Rena reasoned trying to empathize that it was actually very risky activity.  
  
Younger Matsui shrugged her shoulders slightly “Maybe… its not like you can make a questionnaire and ask people if they were ever involved in such situations…”, Jurina even rolled her eyes proving the absurdity of that.  
  
Still staring at younger girl Rena smiled honestly and curiously “either way… thank you… if not you…”  
  
“Don’t mention it…”  
  
“You saved my life and…”  
  
“Don’t mention it… it really… nothing big… like… I just happened to be there… that’s just accidental…”  
  
Rena nod shortly noticing that the girl feels a bit uncomfortable while talking about it but her blushing face also gave something away for the older girl who liked analyzing people.  
  
“Well… I guess then… thank you for checking to see if I’m okay afterwards… maybe people would try to help out in such situation but I doubt they would still keep on coming to find out if the person they saved feels alright…”  
  
Younger Matsui decided that its a perfect time to avoid Rena’s eyes shrugging it off like the first one “how do you know? You can’t make a questionnaire…”  
  
“Okay okay… I get it… you’re keen on those questionnaires aren't you?” Rena joked this time trying to lighten the mood and also noticing that Jurina keeps on coming back to the same topic and same arguments. “Can I ask you one last question? I hope this one won’t make you feel uncomfortable…”  
  
Doubting at first younger girl finally gave up and nod her head “only one question…”  
  
“Yeah just one… and if you don’t really want to answer it… I will understand it but… what’s your name?”  
  
Expecting something extraordinary Jurina stared back at Rena for at least 10 seconds without opening her mouth and without forming any words. Finally, she spoke unable to hold herself back anymore “just my name?”  
  
“Yeah… if that’s not too much of a…”  
  
“Jurina”.  
  
“Jurina?”  
  
“Well yes… that’s my name”. Jurina once again shrugged her shoulders for some reason feeling a little bit uncomfortable. It even looked like she wasn't used to repeating her name out loud. Considering how her life turn out to be that was probably true… Jurina didn't need to repeat it to people while meeting them because none of those meetings had any importance and didn't last for longer than it had to.  
  
That was also the reason why Rena’s question surprised her so much. Someone showing their genuine interest… someone thanking her… somehow Jurina felt so uncomfortable that she even stood up ready to leave.  
  
“Wait my name is…”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I don’t need to know your name. What good can it do for me? It won’t change my life…”  
  
“I just thought…” it was time for Rena to be confused. Usually in such situation…well its kind of a normal etiquette to tell each other your names, last names, maybe even exchange phone numbers so they can keep in touch afterwards. Older Matsui expected all of that, realizing that there is no way she’s ever forgetting the girl that has saved her life.  
  
“You know my name… that’s enough… and you don’t need to thank me… just… keep on living and… I gotta go…”  
  
“Will you come…tomorrow?” Rena asked carefully, as if trying not to frighten some small animal she encountered in the street.  
  
Jurina whispered something similar to “I don’t know”, not wanting to lie but not making a decision if she came back again or not. After that she just ran out of the room still thinking of everything that happened during that day and that one simple conversation which made her feel both happy and uncomfortable.  
  
Jurina didn’t come next day…  
  
She didn’t came back the day after tomorrow too.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Can I ask one question again?”  
  
“Again?”  
  
Rena sigh shortly… she could read Jurina’s expression but for some reason younger girl kept on fighting and ignoring the fact that Rena’s the same person she saved in the past. “Your face gives it away… so can you please stop pretending and instead… just… can I ask you one question?”  
  
“Fine” short and cold answer while avoiding eye contact. Jurina probably predicted that she might hear the same uncomfortable question like before. Rena can burn younger Matsui bubble by simply asking what’s her name… so who knows what kind of question she might voice out this time.  
  
“Would you do the same? If you saw a car… wouldn't know if there’s someone inside… would you go to check and take that person out? You mentioned back then… that anyone would act the same way… so by looking at my eyes… could you tell me what you do this time?”  
  
Slowly Jurina turn her gaze at Rena, for few seconds she stared at the girl and finally answered quite emotionless “even if I knew that someone is inside there… you know what I would do? I would stand by the road and look at the explosion enjoying the view… you might not be aware of it… but that’s actually a beautiful scene to see. Just like fireworks”.  
  
Rena gulp for a second, taking in a deep breath as the words of younger girl hit her. At the same time, there was a reason why Matsui asked Jurina to look at her while answering this question. Despite her cold demeanor Jurina’s eyes gave it away. “No… you would do the same”.  
  
Firstly Jurina raised her eyebrows in mocking manner and then laugh out loud “how can you know what I would and wouldn't do?”  
  
As an answer Rena knelt in front of the girl and touched her face. It was a simple action just taking a stray of her hair and putting in behind girl’s ear at the same time not breaking eye contact.  
  
Jurina blushed at the same moment when Rena’s fingers get in contact with her skin. Especially because of delicateness of her moves. She moved away a little bit with evident anger and confusion “what are you doing?”  
  
Rena didn’t take her hand away still looking at younger girl with care so for that reason Matsui grabbed her hand and taking it away and squeezing harder “can you stop? That’s weird”.  
  
“You’re beautiful like that…”  
  
“Excuse me?” Jurina repeated this question for a second time through the evening while staring at Rena with disbelief.  
  
“When you get uncomfortable and shy…”  
  
“Okay that’s enough already…” Jurina stood up as fast as lightning looking around the messy room and asking colder “so why are you still here?”  
  
“Isn't this the only place where I am safe?”  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes doubtful. The fact that Rena knew so much of everything that happened… without even knowing actual facts…  
  
“Juri…na… did something happened? Why all of a sudden you decided that…?”  
  
“Your cousin killed my friend… well not an actual friend… my friend’s girlfriend… while filming it and showing it to us… I mean she wanted to see the scene how we end your life but didn’t get it so instead…”  
  
“Oh…I’m so sorry Jurina… I knew she’s capable of anything I have told you and some of your friends that before… but I’m really sorry that it turn out like that and…”  
  
“Why are you sorry? We’re the ones who chose to abduct you without finding all the facts… if we knew everything… you would be dead now with that car’s explosion and we would still work on small jobs instead…”  
  
“Well your situation would certainly be better… knowing my cousin… I don’t think she would have changed anything even if you chose to kill me and…”  
  
“I know… she just wanted a show. Obviously, she hoped that we will be desperate to do it. We were but… its not like my friends are killers and…”  
  
“You are…?”  
  
“Yes.” Jurina all of a sudden answering coldly. “I was…couple of times…”  
  
“I somehow doubt you killed for no reason, Jurina… I think you really had to… and I doubt it was good people…”  
  
“Stop talking like you know me…” younger Matsui sigh glaring at Rena but not contradicting her words. “I don’t know what else to do though… all of this is pointless right now…”  
  
Rena kept looking at Jurina without hiding that she truly cares. She could have hated Jurina, considering on what conditions she had to stay in this place but somehow she couldn't blame Jurina. She didn’t even know this girl or her friends full story but still… felt some sort of closeness that went beyond words. “Maybe… you could tell me about it? If you say that its pointless right at this point… tell me your story”.  
  
It took some time for younger Matsui to react. It made no sense… but before she could stop herself she already started telling the story. The rest of the night was spent by telling Rena all of their stories. Atsuko and Minami situation. The reason why they decided to abduct Rena and needed this money so obligingly.  
  
Matsui Jurina spoke more than ever before revealing all the secrets and somehow feeling relief, realizing that maybe that’s the only chance she will ever have to tell her life story along with deepest fears. The only chance she gets to show her weakness without expecting nothing in return.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
One evening can take a lot of sorrow away if you speak your mind but life doesn’t end at one moment… even when you turn one page, you can’t avoid it and need to open next one.  
  
New day started with the news from Takamina. Atsumina couple came back to the garage as soon as they found the short letter of Mayu to show it to Jurina as well.  
  
It took them some time to understand what’s happening as Rena stood freely next to Jurina and smiled awkwardly unsure what to say.  
  
Takamina and Atsuko would have probably started panicking and brought Jurina with themselves to question ‘what the hell is happening’ if not the current situation that worried them more.  
  
After reading Mayu’s message Jurina realized what Watanabe might do in this situation. After Atsuko told everyone the truth that Mayu actually trained and were quite good with programming Jurina also found the address where her comrade will go.  
  
She aimed for the highest… Itano Tomomi…  
  
Knowing Mayu best Jurina realized that she won’t go there empty handed. They had bombs hidden away for an emergency, they had guns as well. Mayu certainly took everything with herself.  
  
Without consideration Matsui already put on her jacket, wondering if she might be too late already “I’m going after her…”  
  
Takamina and Atsuko wanted to go too but Jurina’s decision was the final one. There’s no way she’s taking either one of them.  
  
Surprisingly when all of a sudden Rena announced that she’s going with younger Matsui and not taking ‘No’ for an answer Jurina nod her head shortly.  
  
She can control her comrades but there’s no way how she could do the same with Rena. After all, this is finally the culmination of their story.


	9. We Found Love in a Hopeless Place (Atsumina History)

  
_“The course of true love never did run smooth.”_  — William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night’s Dream.  
  
Not everyone believes in such thing as destiny. Its not like someone sits down and write what’s going to happen to one or other person at some point in time finally bringing it to a conclusion when they meet and fall in love, or when they fall out of it, or even die.  
  
It doesn’t even matter how you meet the love of your life, the course of true love is never easy. Everyone hopes that it goes smoothly, that you just see someone across the room, someone who gets your attention, someone who makes you break out of your shell, that you just walk up to that person and all of a sudden… you’re living happily ever after with a small children running around you, job that can support you and evening where you can enjoy the time with people you love.  
  
If that’s how it worked everyone in this world would be happy. There wouldn’t be single people, there wouldn’t be broken hearted people, there wouldn’t be sickness or death.  
  
The truth is… no matter how love story starts, the point is… how it continues… the point is if two people love deep enough to overcome everything that its thrown in their way. Most people ran away when something tragic happens but its not a story about that…  
  
Instead its a story about love that never dies. About someone who loves so strongly, that they can’t imagine their life without another person. Its the story of Atsuko and Minami, two ordinary girl who started it easy but soon enough have to overcome more than people have to in all their lifetime.  
  
Even the start wasn’t easy though the reason for that was mostly the fact that they lost families at young age, met in an orphanage, stayed by each other side all those years. They even left the place together, not even minding the fact that no one adopted neither of them.  
  
Their love didn’t blossom in a blink of an eye… no, they fall in love slowly, at first staying by each others side as best friends, later on starting to realize that there must be something more… there must be a reason why they miss each other when one of them has to go somewhere… there has to be a reason why the look they give to each other changes gradually.  
  
From childish and innocent one, to somewhat lustful one, when you’re attracted to someone beyond your own control…when you’re unable to hide it at some point and need to voice it out.  
  
The path to true love is never easy, but the path it takes before realization is even longer… even though since meeting the girls both Mayu and Jurina instantly assumed that those two were together, it was not always this way.  
  
There were doubts, insecurities and simply fear or getting rejected and losing someone who’s more important to you than your own life. Unfortunately, universe works in a silly way…when you find out that you might actually lose that person because of death… there is no holding back anymore.  
  
Takamina had no more time for fears, knowing that cancer is not something to joke about, and admitting her feelings even with fear. She even spend some time trying to prove it as Atsuko thought that it might only be pity… but when someone repeatedly expresses their feelings eventually you had no other choice but to believe it.  
  
Especially, when you felt the same way and wanted to believe those words from the very first time you heard them out loud.  
  
Happy and sad. That’s how life is. That’s how everything works… you might be happy one second as you were brave enough and got together, and then sad remembering that who knows how much time you had left.  
  
From the very start, with small jobs because there were no other ways how to get money quickly, Takamina promised that she will do everything in her power to safe Atsuko’s life and have her girlfriend by her side for the rest of their life. Even if this meant abducting other person.  
  
Takamina had one reason for everything, one explanation, one reality — Maeda Atsuko. Meanwhile, her girlfriend was scared to leave Takamina alone, and why would she wanted to leave her lover alone as they dreamed to live in a big house with big fence, maybe even adopt a little girl that would run around them making the couple happier.  
  
Those dreams had to be pushed aside with Atsuko’s health getting worse and worse but they were still there… giving both of them strength and hope.  
  
After all… they knew Jurina… and since Matsui got back… she promised that it doesn’t matter what it takes… she’s saving Atsuko life.  
  
The thing about Jurina’s promises… she always keeps them.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“What’s going to happen now?” Rena questioned when all the drive quite Jurina finally stopped her car.  
  
“I’m going inside to see if Mayu is here… I doubt it… but I need to make sure before rushing there… her message… I don’t think that anything good can come after it…”  
  
Jurina opened her doors at the same time when Rena opened hers “what are you doing?”  
  
“Going with you? You said… she might not even be there”. Rena said quite simply without giving a second thought for arguing and letting younger girl realize it at her own terms.  
  
Jurina seemed doubtful for few seconds “fine…” and started walking close to the door with curios Rena behind her.  
  
“You promised something to my cousin, right?”  
  
“How do you…?”  
  
“I have a feeling you should have…” Rena questioned not really knowing but hoping that she can find out the truth. Younger Matsui told her a lot the other night, especially about Atsuko illness. Even Rena worried though she didn’t even know the girl.  
  
Rena also knew that she needs to have an operation as soon as possible, things like that are really important in terms of time and who knows… they might even be too late… especially with driving around the city and trying to catch up with their other friend that decided to go on a solo mission.  
  
“I promised that… if she lays a hand on Yukirin… I won’t let anything happen to you as a revenge…or call it as you like. Obviously, she did more than just touching Kashiwagi… so I don’t plan on giving them what they want. I made a promise…”  
  
“Do you often make promises?”  
  
“I don’t make promises at all”.  
  
“So its…first time?” Rena still kept on asking even though they were already inside and Jurina found out that Mayu took everything that they had hidden there: all the guns and other ammunitions.  
  
“Second. I will keep with both of my promises so can we move on from this pointless conversation… you still sure you want to accompany me? I’m going to your cousin”.  
  
“I’m going but…?”  
  
“Mayu is either going there…or she’s there. So there are few options… I save her… both of us die together… I’m late and she’s dead…so I kill your cousin and whoever else is there…” Jurina went back to her car stopping for a moment now.  
  
She looked straight at Rena that catch up with her feeling just as helpless about this situation as Jurina “I don’t see any other outcome from this…so… can I ask you to promise me on thing too?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Atsuko stood up a little bit too fast feeling her head spin but hide in skillfully (something the girl learn to do with time, not wanting to worry Takamina) “I hope…”  
  
“Yeah…me too…” her girlfriend appeared with two cups of tea, bringing one to Atsuko, the other one still holding in her own hand “I feel a bit uneasy… it seems like there is nothing that we could do”.  
  
“Even if we try doing anything… it wouldn’t change a thing… we can keep on hoping… but maybe some things are just… you know… destiny”.  
  
“Again with destiny talk?” Takamina smiled shortly sitting with Atsuko on the sofa “I don’t mind it. Maybe it exits… but you’re so concentrated on it… not everything is destined from the start… I think people can change some things depending on their decisions”.  
  
Atsuko shrugged her shoulders, holding her position “well…its destiny that we ended up in the same orphanage, no one adopted us, we even left that place together, and…”  
  
“Okay…okay… I see your point… but still…there are no written laws and if we try enough…”  
  
“Sometimes trying enough is not enough… I feel selfish sometimes, you know? You needed to stay by my side…maybe from the start I should have lied about my feelings and you could have ended up happy someplace else, not knowing what’s up with me…”  
  
“What?NO! You would be selfish if you chose something like that! And I wouldn’t have left your side! Not a chance! I would just stay running around and hoping that maybe one day you will fall in love with me… instead I would feel the pain of unrequited love”.  
  
Atsuko rolled her eyes but still smirked “maybe…”  
  
“Fine… its destiny that we got together. Now let’s talking about something more…”, Takamina wanted to use the word ‘pleasant’, but the truth was… nothing about this situation was actually pleasant. They waited to find out if they friend had done something crazy while another reckless one drove to look for her.  
  
On top of that… Jurina even took the person they abducted with herself… nothing seemed going their way so remembering that Takamina shook her head and put her head on Atsuko’s shoulder “let’s just stay quietly and peacefully… that’s nice too”.  
  
Atsuko looked down and couldn’t stop herself (as usual), so kissed Takamina’s forehead before agreeing “oh…and you always make best tea for such moments”, she added sipping a little bit of it while staring in front of herself for the time being. Uncertain about future.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Most of the drive was quiet, until Jurina finally spoke up “everyone around me dies…”  
  
“What…?”  
  
“You heard my story last night, Rena. Everyone I ever cared about in my life… leaves me… they die”.  
  
“What are you trying to say…?”  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid”.  
  
“?”  
  
“Don’t die.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Matsui Jurina’s car reached Itano Tomomi place exactly at the same moment of an explosion. The big one, just like Jurina described it a night before, if it had nothing to do if your life, you could even admire the beauty of that fire.  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn’t those situations and Jurina jumped out of her car at the same second when she stopped it, they even heard police sirens somewhere in the back.  
  
Rena looked at the direction of it and after a second or so back at Jurina “go…you still have time”, watching younger girl running as fast as she can.  
  
Jurina noticed Mayu who managed to get out of the house earlier but it didn’t have much influence because the minutes or maybe seconds, she had left on this earth were already counted.  
  
Matsui still ran in time to catch her friend in her arms. Mayu smiled a little bit surprised “I did it”.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Its okay now…” Mayu whispered quietly, letting Jurina understand that there is at least one thing they won’t need to worry about. Mayu wouldn’t have told it if she didn’t mean it… so obviously somehow Watanabe took care of the situation and Rena’s cousin, even if things like that weren’t in her nature.  
  
“Good…now we just need to wait for help…”, Jurina whispered not being able to hold Mayu for long so falling down to the ground with the girl. “They should be here soon and you shouldn’t waste your breath and…”  
  
“No no…”, Mayu once again laughed shortly. It looked like she was in agonizing pain but for some reason still kept smiling, without a doubt, it was a honest smile “I’m reckless aren’t I? But I have helped and you know… I shouldn’t make Yukirin wait…”  
  
“Mayu…”  
  
Jurina felt Mayu’s blood running down her fingers, she felt one of her comrade losing strength all together. Heck comrade… they were friends and the only people Matsui still cared about it.  
  
Mayu put one hand in the air as if trying to reach it and whispering shortly, still with that small smile in her lips and eyes this time “Yuki…”  
  
That’s how she died in Jurina’s arms. For the very first time in six years Matsui started crying, tears uncontrollably fell down her cheeks on forever sleeping Mayu.   
  
Tears because of the loss, of the helplessness and a scream just concluding the absurdness and sadness of this situation.


	10. Ending and New Beginning

_“Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don’t really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending.”_  — C. JoyBell C.  
  
Afterwards everything happened in a blink of an eye. The police came arresting Jurina and founding Rena, the girl who had been abducted for quite some time.   
  
Takamina and Atsuko even get to witness that whole scene through their computer screen as there was a live translation, seeing Mayu as well.  
  
Even after dying, when Jurina closed Mayu’s eyes, the smile was still visible in Mayu’s face, as if she went to a better place instead of dying a painful death after a certain masquerade.  
  
Soon after, they find out the bodies of Itano Tomomi employees, Kasai Tomomi and Rena’s cousin herself. Pretty much everyone died during the explosion.  
  
Rena had to tell everything what happened knowing that she’s the only witness they can find so the girl did just that but it was unknown to public what she told.   
  
Next thing they found out was the fact that Matsui Jurina will have to spend 5 years in prison for the crimes she committed but even journalists had trouble finding out what those crimes were.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**FLASHBACK**

  
  
The scene continued in Jurina’s car, while driving to Itano Tomomi’s home. The drive took some time which once again gave the girls opportunity to talk everything through.  
  
“You sure all about it… maybe there could be some other way?” Rena asked at the same time realizing that its probably the only possible way for everyone to get what they want.  
  
“I’m still not sure what’s going to happen when we get there…”, Jurina started and seemed determined “but yes… I’m sure about it. All I want in return… well you know what I want… take care of Atsuko’s situation. That’s the only reason all of this happened in the first place. Promise me that”.  
  
Rena nod shortly unable to look away from younger girl “I will. I know that even my parents won’t mind if after hearing full story… even now they are kind of thankful because unknowingly you saved my life again”.  
  
Jurina smiled shortly, it was involuntary smile “yeah… look where it gets me every time.”  
  
“Can I ask you something…well this will sound weird but…”  
  
“I don’t think that anything could sound weird to me anymore… not after the life I had… and not with my future plans which…well who knows how they turn out…”  
  
“Can I visit you?”  
  
“Eh?” even with full concentration on the road Jurina still sneaked a peak at Rena from the corner of her eye.  
  
“Tell you about those two… I doubt it would be safe for Takamina to come… I could just tell you how the operation turn out to be, how Atsuko is feeling and you know… just describe the current situation as you will probably be bored at that place”.  
  
Honestly… Jurina laughed with disbelief. Younger girl probably assumed that Rena is just joking around as it seemed somehow unrealistic for her “oh yeah… and just like in the movies we can put our hands on the glass while staring at each other and speaking our minds through the prison phone”.  
  
“I’m serious.”  
  
“Why would you want to come to such place? That’s truly unnecessary…” younger Matsui once again shook her head, unable to imagine a scene like that.  
  
“I want to. So I will come”.  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep…especially if no one is asking you to make such promises. Its more than enough for you to help out with my comr…friends… I don’t need anything else from Matsui Rena. Believe me… because of you…I already suffered enough”. Jurina commented coldly this time.  
  
On any other occasion these words would have hurt Rena, but recently she noticed that not everything that Jurina voices out is something she truly means. Its just a barricade she’s trying to build between herself and other people. “I didn’t ask for your permission… so you can sit there annoyed and quiet, while I hold my hand on the glass and try to speak with you through the phone alone”.  
  
Jurina rolled her eyes, kind of guessing that once again there is no way she could control this girl. Not like she managed to do it any other time.  
  
  


**END OF FLASHBACK**

  
  


* * *

  
  


**THREE YEARS LATER**

  
  
Slowly Matsui Jurina walked out of the prison building, while carrying her backpack with some stuff she had to leave at the place before getting locked it, and now she brought it outside of this place.  
  
Jurina didn’t rush just admiring nature, looking at one side then at the other, breathing in and out, stepping outside of gate and surprisingly even waving for the guard. Maybe she did this in a mocking manner, realizing that because of good behavior she got to leave two years earlier.  
  
Jurina stopped her playful waving and turn around ready to walk away but stopped in her tracks squinting her eyes a bit surprised, unintentionally but curiosity raising her eyebrow in a questioning manner.  
  
Rena didn’t rush to greet Jurina but walked her way slowly, not getting too far away from her own car, and shortly quite awkwardly waved when there was still some distance between them “I thought that…maybe someone should come and drive you from here…”, Rena looked around shortly. There was highway not so far away but only few cars passed this place by.  
  
Jurina shrugged her shoulders “I don’t mind a long walk. I haven’t seen nature for some time. I would have walked… or you just expect me to thank you about Atsuko and Minami? I heard you even get Minami a job? She kept writing me letters…”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Yeah… your visiting after all was unnecessary as my friend found a different way how to communicate with me”.  
  
Rena got quiet for few seconds, a little bit confused, but all of a sudden smirked slightly “well… you could have told me that at any time”.  
  
“You’re so stubborn… I doubt it would have changed anything… I tried ignoring you first few months and it get me nowhere…”  
  
“I’m a fighter”, Rena commented remembering the past, while Jurina finally stopped in front of her.  
  
Older Matsui kept visiting Jurina in prison as she promised. Obviously, she couldn’t come there too often, even though she wanted to see younger girl almost everyday. Somehow she controlled herself to visit once a week and Jurina still complained that she’s coming too often.  
  
First few months, Jurina ignored Rena’s attempts and didn’t even show up. She stayed in her prison cell still hurting over Mayu’s death and not wanting to see anyone from outside.  
  
Later on, before Minami started writing her letters… she couldn’t help but feel curious and showed up ready to hear what Rena has to tell her.  
  
For few next months Rena just retold the daily life of Atsumina couple. Luckily the operation happened just on time… there was always some uncertainty and unknown… they feared that cancer might come back as in most cases it does, but still Atsuko get best medication and was getting better.  
  
Rena decided to get a little bit more involved though no one asked her to, and get Minami part time job that didn’t require too much time, gave her enough of free time to spend by her lovers side, and at the same time was enough for food and the facilities. Nothing fancy but enough to survive without the need to go for the extremes.  
  
When Atsuko got better Takamina started writing Jurina letters and telling about everything. The letters were long, sometimes pointless, but Jurina enjoyed reading all of them, even if she didn’t plan on confessing on it. Takamina even thanked Jurina as they soon figure out why Matsui sacrificed her freedom.  
  
Feeling guilt that she couldn’t help Mayu and Yukirin, at least Jurina saved the future of her other friends. She learn one thing through the years… at least from no on, she didn’t call them just comrades anymore… they were way pass that. Jurina admitted that these people are like her family, that’s why she was ready to do anything for their well being.  
  
Obviously, Minami kept on sending letters, while Rena kept on visiting and retelling those same stories, sometimes including some small details of her life too.   
Jurina listened to all of it, as if hearing all of it for the very first time and even pretended to be annoyed… unknowingly to others and maybe even herself younger Matsui actually waited those frequent visits.  
  
Rena didn’t miss a week. She kept her promise though no one asked her to. Actually, she kept both of her promises — one, to help Atsumina couple with everything she got, and try her hardest to save Atsuko’s life, second one — come and tell Jurina all about it whenever she could.  
  
First time, after three years, two Matsui girls were finally standing in front of each other, not just looking through that prison glass.  
  
Rena decided to risk it this time, smiling shortly and asking carefully “can I get a hug?”  
  
“Hug?”  
  
“You know what hugs are… right?”  
  
“Of course I know but…”  
  
Without a warning Rena leaned in hugging younger girl tightly, realizing that she might not get this chance if they just kept talking about it.  
  
Jurina seemed taken back a little bit, not hugging Rena back, but not pushing her aside either.  
  
Rena smiled to herself “I wonder…how long it will take…”  
  
“What…?”  
  
“For you to let me completely in…you saved my life twice… you protected me… you trusted me… you somehow tolerated all my visits… you’re not punching me yet for hugging you… I wonder how long it takes for you to trust me completely and initiate touch yourself…”  
  
Jurina sigh half hugging Rena while putting one of her hands on older girl’s back.  
  
Rena leaned back still smiling, it was the smile that reaches eyes as well “well it doesn’t matter…”.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“I don’t mind waiting… oh… but I guess it would be crazy asking you to take my hand while we walk back to my car for those five seconds, right?”  
  
Younger Matsui frowned slightly “are you making fun of me?”  
  
“No… that was an actual question”, Rena answered in a blink of an eye but not expecting much.  
  
“Of course that’s crazy” Jurina snorted rushing to the car faster now and even sitting first.  
  
Rena sigh to herself with a shrug of her shoulders “oh well…”, also coming to the car.  
  
Only now Jurina realized something “wait… where are your bodyguards? You had like four with yourself last time…and now you’re going around the city alone…that’s dangerous”.  
  
Rena smirked hearing some worry in younger girl’s voice “well… thanks to you I’m not in danger anymore… so I like going this way, sometimes”.  
  
“Yeah…but some prisoner might have escaped and… that’s irresponsible”, Jurina snorted annoyed.  
  
“I thought driving with Minami here…but now I’m glad I hadn’t…”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well you’re trying to hide your feelings deep inside so you wouldn’t have accidentally shown that you worry about me”.  
  
“I don’t worry…” *cough* “At all… like… not even a little bit…”  
  
“Oh…”, Rena decided to try something different sounding a bit hurt and sad. Surprisingly it worked because even though Jurina turn around to look through the glass totally ignoring her, somehow Jurina’s hand ended up in Rena’s, even interweaving fingers together.  
  
Rena looked up to check on the girl noticing that Jurina blushed slightly after the answer and bit her lip without commenting, not wanting to lose the contact if she once again make the girl feel uncomfortable.  
  
They had a long way to go after this… difficult past, unpredictable future… but after the end there is always new beginning… and with more hope than ever before Rena only thought about that. Their new beginning.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
